


The Package

by p28



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p28/pseuds/p28
Summary: Villanelle connects with two kids. Eve doesn't know about the kids. What happens when Eve finds out?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 70
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!! x

Eve locked the front door and unwrapped the blue scarf on her neck. She dumped her purse on the little table by the door, looking at the mirror above the table and taking out her earrings. She saw Villanelle on the couch with her laptop, her toes peeking out from the bottom of a blanket. Eve went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, flipping through the mail, putting the bills to one side. 

"Eve?" 

"Hm?" 

"Do you know how easy it is to take a child?" 

Eve choked on her water. She scurried out of the kitchen, skidding to a stop once she reached Villanelle. 

"Where is it?! Why would you do something like this?! How?!" 

Villanelle looked at her confused. 

"Where is what?" 

"Oh my god. Please tell me you at least had a good excuse for killing a kid!" 

"Eve! I did not kill a child! Well...just that once, but he wanted me to. There is no child here." 

Villanelle had no idea what the fuck Eve was going on about. Eve's heartbeat started to return to a normal rate. 

"What did you mean by 'take' a child? Abduction right? Kidnapping?" 

"Oh!" 

Villanelle burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she leaned forward and her jaw began to hurt from smiling. 

"I did not mean _take_...I was looking for...adopt! Yes, adopt. Sorry, but I did not kill or abduct any children." 

Eve sunk into the armchair, wishing that she had instead smacked Villanelle on the head for giving her such a fright. 

"Start from the beginning again," 

"I was asking if you knew how easy it is to _adopt_ children." 

"I thought it wasn't supposed to be easy." 

"Well it is, or I think it is." 

"Why the sudden interest?" 

Villanelle's cheeks suddenly had a bit of color to them. She readjusted the blanket after grabbing the TV remote. 

"Um...I don't know." 

She mumbled, clearly embarrassed. Eve knew better than to amplify any embarrassment Villanelle felt, so she went back to the kitchen and grabbed a snack. She came back to the living room and she could no longer see Villanelle's face. She sat in the armchair, leaning to her left. She was able to see Villanelle with the blanket around her face, her face smooshed in between a pillow and the blanket. Her cheeks were squished together and she looked to be deep in thought. 

Eve laid her head on Villanelle's shoulder, and watched the rain drizzle outside their bedroom window from the crack in the curtains. She liked the sunny, warm days that summer brought, but truly loved the dreary weather London was known for. Villanelle didn't like it so much, but liked the cold weather since Eve would always be freezing and insist that Villanelle warm her up. Villanelle used her free arm to reach and pull the covers up a bit more after seeing Eve shift closer. 

"How'd you become interested in the adoption process?" 

Eve quietly said. She didn't look up to Villanelle since she knew it might deter her from answering. 

"I don't know...it's just...interesting." 

"How so?" 

"Some countries are easier to adopt from than others." 

"Really? I didn't know that. Which ones?" 

"China, Ukraine, Haiti, many others." 

"Hm. That is interesting." 

Eve turned over onto her side, pulling Villanelle's arm so that the blonde would spoon her. Villanelle obliged, turning over and bringing her arm down over Eve's waist. Eve soon drifted off to sleep, leaving Villanelle to watch the rain by herself. Villanelle watched the water beads roll down the glass, watching two separate beads join periodically. She thought of the siblings she had met in Russia on her last job. One boy and one girl. They were so skinny. She had to meet with them twice. The first time they were just introduced, Villanelle observing them play. The second time, Villanelle joined them, kicking a football in a triangle with them, asking them questions. Her last job forced her to take the disguise of a wealthy Russian woman looking to adopt. She would go to the orphanage, her alibi, before quickly going to observe the target and ultimately terminate the target. She wasn't planning on feeling anything. She wasn't planning on dropping off a box full of sweets and toys and new coats for the winter. She wasn't planning on thinking about them the entire flight on the way home. She found it annoying how much she tolerated them. They weren't loud and obnoxious like the other children. Nikita, 4, was tall and wasn't mean to the girls unlike the other boys. Sofia, 3, was shy and loved her raggedy blanket with princess dresses and crowns on it. 

\---

Villanelle pulled out a bag, packing away some clothes for the weekend. She was putting together her makeup bag when Eve walked in. 

"What the hell is going on?" 

"Last minute job." 

Eve stood at the bedroom doorway and chewed on a croissant. 

"Since when?" 

"Since now." 

"Where?" 

"Back in Russia, they need me to do some more observation. They think there might be a second guy." 

"Come here. Be safe, I love you." 

Villanelle kissed her and then went back to packing. Of course, Villanelle knew a guy that flew private jets. So there she was, sitting in the back that was sectioned off for any crew. There was a wealthy woman with three small dogs, her assistant also accompanying her, in front. She was yacking about how her husband refused to let her get rid of her old designer hand bags, insisting that they were considered an investment. Villanelle agreed with the husband. She swept the hotel room before leaving her bags to go see the children. She greeted the sisters, asking them to show her the children. The old nuns smiled and took her to them, offering her tea. Villanelle spent the afternoon with Nikita and Sofia. They watched a movie and played, Villanelle asking the sisters if she could take them out to dinner at the end of the weekend. The sisters were going to say no, but the orphanage was overrun and there wasn't that much food. They agreed on the condition that a sister was to join them. At dinner, Villanelle fell more in love. She remembered when she was thankful to have warm food. She ordered them desert, and the nun excused herself to the restroom. 

"Хотите жить со мной?"

(Would you like to come live with me?)

"Ты бы была нашей новой мамой?"

(Would you be our new mama?)

"Да. Хочешь, чтобы я стала твоей новой мамой?"

(Yes. Would you like me to be your new mama?)

Nikita and Sofia smiled and nodded.

\---

Villanelle quietly shut the front door, tiptoeing inside incase Eve was already asleep. Eve was on the couch reading, her reading glasses slid down her nose. 

"That's hot." 

Eve stood up, meeting Villanelle in the middle of the flat. She smiled and pecked her cheek, wrapping her arms around Villanelle's neck.

"Me being blind is hot?" 

"Yes. When did you get these? They're cute." 

"I went to the eye doctor on Friday and he said that I should start wearing them considering I have to put the takeout menu right up to my face." 

"But you were so cute blind. I liked sneaking onto your laptop and making everything a small font size." 

"I fucking knew it!"

They laughed, Villanelle dragging them over to the couch. Eve sat on Villanelle's lap. 

"How was work?" 

"Fine, boring." 

"You'll get something exciting soon." 

"I know, I just want it to be soon right now." 

"Yeah, but then you'll get something exciting and you'll go on and on about how great of a job you did."

"Because I always do a great job!" 

"I know, baby." 

Eve leaned down and started kissing Villanelle's jaw. She nipped at Villanelle's earlobe, waiting for Villanelle to tug up her shirt. But Villanelle's hands stayed firmly on Eve's waist. Eve slowed down and tried to see if Villanelle would encourage her to keep going. She didn't. 

"What's wrong?"

Villanelle shrugged her shoulders. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"No." 

"Then what's wrong? Hmm? What's wrong, baby?"

Villanelle moved her hands to Eve's back and pulled Eve forward. She rested her head against Eve's chest, feeling Eve's fingers lace through her blonde hair. 

"Did you just need a hug?" 

Villanelle nodded her head and breathed in Eve's scent. She liked to use a body wash that smelled like roses. She smelled Eve's perfume and their laundry detergent. She wondered what Nikita and Sofia smelled when she hugged them goodbye.

\---

Eve met Konstantin for lunch. Alone. 

"What has she been doing? She's been...distracted since Russia." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The first time she came back she was _ok_ but the second time she was _super distracted."_

"The second time? There was no second time. Are you talking about the recent job?" 

"Yeah, she went back last weekend." 

"Eve, she went for four days, we did not send her back last weekend." 

"Why was she in Russia then?" 

"Are you sure she was in Russia?" 

"Her accent was thicker when she came home." 

"Hm." 

Konstantin put salt and pepper onto his sandwich, cramming it into his mouth while he thought. 

"I do not know why she was there. I have to go there in two days, I will investigate." 

"It's not that big of a deal-" 

"I will, do not worry." 

\---

Eve texted Konstantin that Villanelle was going there for the weekend. She texted him that Villanelle had called it another 'last minute job'. Konstantin said that he would stay for the weekend and monitor the situation and also keep Eve updated. He saw her walking out of a hotel in a shitty part of town. Why is she staying in a shitty hotel in a shitty part of town if not for work? Then he realized. He saw her go up the steps to the orphanage, greeting some nuns that were smoking outside. She disappeared into the building. He waited, grabbing something to eat and proceeding to eat it in his car. She came out eventually with a giant smile on her face. It didn't fall off like the other smiles she'd put on for an alibi. She walked back to the hotel and the smile was still there. She didn't walk up to the hotel and immediately stop smiling. Oh fuck. Eve was going to kill him. He knew it was a risk using an orphanage as an alibi, but he thought the risk would be Villanelle blowing her cover due to an overload of annoyance from the children. Apparently it was the opposite. It appeared to Konstantin that she might have connected with the children she was looking into 'adopting'. He parked the car and went into the hotel. It was a small shit hotel that didn't even have a lift so it was easy to track her. He knocked on the door, Villanelle opening it, her shoulders dropping. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I know your little secret." 

"What secret? Secrets about me and Eve's sex life?" 

He cringed, stepping in and closing the door. 

"Still a little shit hm? No, I know where you just got back from." 

"And? What do I care? I can do as I please." 

"You can, yet you are scared to tell your little girlfriend." 

Villanelle clenched her jaw. 

"I am not scared." 

"Oh so you are scared of telling Eve something." 

Villanelle sat on the bed and took out a granola bar she had packed. 

"What is it to you?" 

"She said that you have been distant. And now I know that you are definitely lying to her about your purposes for being here." 

"And what are my purposes?" 

Konstantin gave her a look. He sat down and pulled out a flask, taking a swig before replying. 

"You are not strong enough to resist the big teary eyes of children?" 

Villanelle glared at him as she chewed her food. 

"You met them twice and you felt the need to go back? I don't know whether to call you soft or stupid." 

"Fuck you." 

"Why? Hm? Do you like these children? Do you see yourself in them?" 

"Go." 

"Do not let them become attached to you just to leave. They're under the impression that you want to potentially adopt them. You cannot continue to show up when you can't give them a home." 

"Do you ever shut up? I asked you to leave." 

Konstantin stood up and began making his way to the door. 

"You must stop. The hope you are giving those children is cruel. Why are you doing this? Are you bored? Are you looking for revenge because of your orphanage experience?" 

"You don't know anything about me and those children. Leave." 

Konstantin shook his head and left. He got into the car and decided to call Eve. 

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with her." 

"What? What happened? What'd she do?" 

"Her job, we used an orphanage as an alibi. She was to go there twice to meet with two children about potentially adopting them." 

"Damnit." 

"What?" 

"She was talking about adoption. She tried talking to me about it and I asked her questions and then she got embarrassed and didn't talk about it really." 

"Shit. I fly back tonight, I will come over and discuss this with you. If she calls, do not say anything." 

\---

Eve unlocked the door for Konstantin, stepping aside to let him in. 

"You cannot blame me for this. This is the last thing I ever thought would happen." 

"I'm not blaming you, I'm just surprised." 

Konstantin sat at the kitchen table. Eve brought him a beer and one for herself. 

"She was supposed to use them as an alibi. It seems that while building her alibi that she supposedly _'connected'_ with the two children." 

"Two?" 

"They're four and three. One boy and one girl." 

"Christ." 

"I know." 

"So she's been visiting them?" 

"I think so. When I found her she was going to the orphanage and when she came out she had a big, stupid smile on her face." 

"What's so special about them? I thought she hated kids? She always glares at them whenever a kid is being obnoxious in public." 

"I thought she hated children too. I never met them, but they must be extremely well-behaved if she likes them. You said that she was talking about adoption?" 

"She was researching? She said that it's easy. I thought maybe she had seen something on the news and googled it. But ever since she came back she's been weird." 

"How?"

"She's been quiet. She always looks to be deep in thought which isn't good." 

"Hm, I know. The last thing everyone needs is her to be deep in thought and having some sort of crisis." 

"Can we call this a crisis? Do you think this will pass?" 

"I would call it a fixation. I say we give it another week." 

"But she's been fixated for weeks." 

"It will pass. Soon enough the children will annoy her or she will come to her senses." 

"Should I say anything?" 

"I don't know, maybe. Perhaps she is just ovulating." 

"But she doesn't get emotional." 

"Maybe she does now. Give it time." 

\---

"Hi. How was work?" 

"Same old shit. I missed you." 

Fuck it. Another two weeks had passed with Villanelle jetting off to Russia for the weekend. 

"I missed you. It feels like you're never here." 

Villanelle pulled back. 

"Hm?" 

Eve pulled away and walked to the kitchen. She put some takeout onto a plate and put it in the microwave. 

"It feels like I'm never here?" 

"A little. You've been going to Russia a lot." 

"I have work, you like my work." 

"I do, but what's so special about this job? You've been gone every weekend." 

Villanelle sighed and sat at the counter. 

"They have me doing a lot of observation." 

"Do they?"

"Yes." 

Villanelle knew she had to tread lightly. She was on the brink of Eve finding out. 

"Observation for what?" 

"For future jobs." 

"For the third guy?" 

"Yeah." 

Villanelle started cutting up an apple, taking care to not cut her fingers. 

"You never said there was a third guy." 

Eve took the plate out of the microwave and set it down in front of Villanelle. Villanelle's brain was hurrying to find an excuse. 

"I only found out today there was a third guy." 

"A third guy, must be a big operation." 

"Not really." 

Villanelle shoveled rice into her mouth. She tried to change the topic. 

"How was your weekend?" 

"Fine." 

Oh shit. Nothing good ever came from a woman replying with 'fine'. Villanelle decided to pull out what always had distracted Eve. 

"I'm not wearing a bra." 

"Ok?" 

"And I'm not wearing any panties." 

Villanelle raised one eyebrow, hoping to get Eve off the topic of her 'work' in Russia. Eve turned and sat down, moving some of the takeout on her plate around with her fork. 

"Are you seeing someone?" 

"No." 

"Sorry, let me rephrase. Are you seeing someones?" 

"What-" 

"Are you seeing two people that are less than four feet in height?" 

Villanelle sunk into her seat. She turned red and rested her head on her hand, leaning her head to the side. 

"Eve," 

"Why didn't you just tell me? I'm not going to make fun of you," 

"I don't know." 

Villanelle said to her plate, stabbing her teriyaki chicken with her knife. 

"Tell me." 

"Tell you what, Eve?" 

"Tell me about them." 

"I don't want to." 

"Well it seems that you're serious about them and we live together, so spill." 

"Can't we talk about this later?" 

"Don't you think you should discuss this with me? This is my life too." 

"Oh because you are so oppressed. Your life must be so difficult with me." 

"I'm just asking you to talk about this with me since we _live together_. Are you serious about them? What's so special about them? I thought you hated kids." 

Villanelle shrugged her shoulders. 

"They're nice." 

"That's it? _They're nice?_ You've been going crazy over them, spending tons of time away from home because _they're nice?"_

"Eve! We will talk about this later," 

Villanelle left her plate at the counter and retreated to the living room. Eve followed. 

"No, we're gonna talk about this now. You're spending every weekend with them, leaving me here. Why didn't you just tell me?" 

"I don't know ok? Just leave it." 

"Just leave it? They're _children."_

"You think I don't know that?" 

"Help me understand. Just, help me understand what the fuck has happened to you." 

"What the fuck has happened to me?" 

"Yes!" 

Villanelle stood up and walked to the bedroom. 

"Piss off." 

She has never sounded more defeated. Eve leaned back and ran her hands over her face. 

\---

Eve lightly knocked on the bedroom door. She peeked inside, finding Villanelle curled up in bed. She appeared to be asleep so Eve snuck in, changing into her pajamas. She gently climbed into bed, hoping to not wake Villanelle. 

"Why are you such a bitch about this?" 

Villanelle quietly said, not moving from her position. Eve sighed. 

"I'm not trying to be a bitch about this, it's just that this is a big deal. They're children, this isn't an expensive pair of heels or a cat." 

"I know, but you're being very negative." 

"I don't understand, I thought you hated kids?" 

"I thought I did." 

"So what is it about them that made you change your mind?" 

"I haven't really changed my mind, they're just an exception." 

Eve scooted closer to Villanelle's back. 

"Why?" 

"They're sweet. They're polite. They're really cute too. And they're so skinny, Eve. Their parents hit them like mine did." 

Eve didn't know how to respond. She never went through what Villanelle had been through. 

"And they love to cuddle. They like to cuddle with me and watch movies. They think I'm cool." 

"But they're kids." 

"I know, but...I don't know. I don't really know what I'm feeling. They make me feel like you do." 

Eve shifted a little to get comfier. 

"They make me really happy." 

They laid in silence for a little bit, Villanelle allowing Eve to run her fingertips along her side. 

"You know how I cannot live without you? How I feel like I would be nothing without you?" 

"Yeah," 

"They make me feel like that too." 

Fuck. Eve rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. 

"Are you sure?" 

Villanelle felt a few hot tears roll down her cheeks. She felt ridiculous, but Eve needed to know. She wished she could have kept the two separate, but that was no longer an option apparently. 

"I don't want to live without them. I think I love them." 

Eve sighed. If Villanelle was getting the appropriate emotions about something, it must be serious. 

"Tell me more about them." 

Villanelle wiped her cheeks with the duvet, taking a few breaths to pull herself together. 

"Sofia is shy, but isn't shy around me and her brother. I showed them pizza and they loved it. Their parents were abusive and were junkies. But they're forgetting about it, the sisters said its a blessing from the lord that it happened when they were young and that the parents died. If their parents were alive, I would find them and skin them alive." 

Villanelle turned onto her back and scooted close to Eve. 

"Nikita is very sweet. He's not a jackass like the other boys. The other boys pick on the girls but he doesn't. I bought them both new coats for the winter. They don't have that many clothes. But they don't care, they're not mean or angry. They're the happiest children even though they have had the shittiest lives so far. I like to make them laugh. I was a little awkward at first but I got the hang of it. They always hate it when I have to leave. I hate it too. But I always tell them that I'll be back next weekend. The sisters say that they talk about me nonstop and always talk about how much they miss me. I think about them all the time. I hate being so far. We watch TV and I think about them sitting with us. Look, we even have matching bracelets." 

Villanelle pulled her sleeve up, showing a little ratty bracelet. Eve smiled, but couldn't help but frown on the inside. She didn't know what the make of all this information. 

"I miss them a lot. I call Sister Karina every day and ask about them and sometimes she'll put them on the phone." 

"And what do you say to them?" 

"I tell them how much I miss them. I tell them that I'm going to see them soon. I even say that I love them when I hang up." 

"So why didn't you tell me?" 

"I was freaked out by it. I always hated kids and then I met them and everything changed." 

"But you've been seeing them for a while, why didn't you ever give me a heads up?" 

"I've been trying to navigate this. I've been talking to my therapist and fuck, I don't know. It feels like I'm in a busy kitchen and I'm just trying to not let anything burn or spill." 

"So what do you want to do? You can't be flying back every single weekend and feeling like shit when you're not with them." 

Villanelle didn't respond. It was as if she had been living a double life. Everything was coming together and crashing into one another. 

"I don't know. I was thinking of adopting them. I can't imagine them being someone else's children. I don't want them out of my life." 

"Well do you want them in _our_ life? Because if you do, you should probably talk to me about it first." 

"So what do you think?" 

"I think that...I don't know. It's a lot to take in." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, I would've been confused too." 

Eve turned to Villanelle. She took Villanelle's hand and traced her long fingers. 

"Can we think about this? Give it some time?" 

\---

They had been quiet for about a week. Villanelle flew back from Russia on Sunday, feeling guilty that Eve knew about everything now. She felt bad for ditching Eve on the weekend, Eve knowing that she was ditching her for kids that she wasn't thrilled about. That night, they had tried talking about it but it turned into a fight. 

"This is _my_ life too! Don't you think if I wanted kids I would've had them with Niko when I was younger?!" 

"I wouldn't have wanted to have kids with him either!" 

"Why can't you acknowledge that this has to be a joint agreement?! I would be living with them and taking care of them! They would be mine too!" 

"I do! I know!" 

"Then why don't you understand that this is a big fucking deal?!" 

"Because it's not!" 

"It's kids! A living, breathing thing that cries and needs food and has to go to school! You can't change your mind! You can't get fed up and jump ship!" 

"I won't!" 

"How do you know?!" 

"Because I love them goddamnit!" 

They stood on opposite sides of the bed. Both were catching their breath, both looking away from each other. 

"Once they're in your custody, they will take over your life until they're 18. You won't get to fuck off and do whatever you want. We won't get quiet Saturday morning fucks. We won't get to fuck in the living room anymore. We'll probably have to move to a bigger flat or just move out of the city entirely. There'll be parent teacher conferences and doctors appointments and play dates. You're not just signing up to play you're signing up to take care of them for the next fifteen years." 

"I know." 

"And you're prepared to do that? You're prepared to sign away your freedom that everyone knows you cherish?" 

"Yes." 

"What if I'm not?" 

Villanelle clenched her jaw and looked at her feet. She thought for a moment and then looked back at Eve. 

"Then I'll do it myself." 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!! I loved reading everyone's lovely comments, they're what encourages writers to keep on doing what they love. x

...

"Then I'll do it myself." 

“Jesus.”

Eve stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door on her way out. Villanelle sat on the edge of their bed and started quietly sobbing. She didn’t expect Eve to jump with joy when she found out. She didn’t expect Eve to smile with glee and immediately approve of the adoption. But she did expect Eve to at least have an open mind.

Eve sat on the couch and wished they had a two bedroom flat. The couch was more decorative than functional and she knew that one night on it would fuck up her back. But there was no way in hell that she was going back into that bedroom. She took a blanket out of a bin next to the couch, laying it out over the beautiful throw pillows. How could she be so selfish? You can’t make a decision that big without consulting your... partner? Girlfriend? Roommate? They hadn’t even defined what they were and yet Villanelle thought it’d be a great idea to throw children into the mix. Well, they weren’t conventional so it didn’t bother them that they had never defined what they were, but still. _Children are children._ They’re a massive commitment. There’s a reason why she and Niko never had children.   
  


\---

Eve was off to work before Villanelle woke up. Villanelle peeked out of the bedroom to find the flat deserted. She went about her day, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. Then she decided. She got up and grabbed the weekend bag she always took and packed. She flew to Russia, marching to the orphanage with the required paperwork signed. Nikita and Sofia ran into her arms, Villanelle lifting them up and balancing them onto her hips. 

Вы сможете принять их на следующей неделе. Оформление документов сейчас продвигается быстро, детей слишком много.

(You will be able to take them next week. Paperwork is moving quickly right now, there’s too many children.)

Международные путешествия, да?

(International travel, yes?)

Да, у каждого есть только маленькая сумка.

(Yes, they only have a small bag each.)

They showed them to room that was for potential adopted parents. The room had a partition that joined an office, an old nun sitting there filling out paperwork. They sat on the old couch, both kids leaning on Villanelle. 

Вы нас везете?

(Are you taking us?)

Да, на следующей неделе. Мы полетим в Лондон.

(Yes, next week. We’ll fly to London.) 

Летать как в кино?

(Fly like the movies?) 

Я знаю пилота, у нас будет маленький самолетик. Мне нужно купить тебе кровати, когда я вернусь завтра. Какие простыни вам нужны? Все, что вы хотите.

(I know a pilot, we’ll have a little plane all to ourselves. I need to buy you beds when I go back tomorrow. What type of bed sheets do you want? Anything you want.)

Розовый?!

(Pink?!)

Мы можем достать тебе розовый. Хочешь синий? Хм? Вам нравится темно-синий цвет, правда? Может зеленый?

(We can get you pink. Would you like blue? Hm? You like the color navy right? Maybe green?)

Флот хорош.

(Navy is nice.) 

Лондон полон забавных вещей. Мы можем пойти в аквариум и в кино, и там есть зоопарк с множеством животных.

(London is full of fun things. We can go to aquarium and go to the movies and there’s a zoo with tons of animals.)

\---

Eve got home and Villanelle was nowhere to be found. She looked into the bedroom and the bed was neatly done up. She looked in the wardrobe and she noticed that her weekend bag and some clothes were missing. She closed the cabinet door with a sigh, taking her cardigan off and throwing it on the bed. Villanelle hadn’t texted her all day. She sat on the bed after dinner and sent a quick text, extending an olive branch.

_E: Are you in Russia?_

She was surprised when Villanelle text back immediately. 

_V: yeah_

_E: How are they?_

_V: What do you care_

_E: V, please, let’s not fight_

_V: They’re fine_

_E: When are you coming back?_

_V: tomorrow_

_E: Call me._

A minute after she sent the text, Villanelle called.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“How are they? Honestly?”

”Good. I...I need to tell you something.”

”Hm?”

”I signed the paperwork.”

Eve’s mind went blank.

“The paperwork?”

”The paperwork to have them in my custody. I bring them home next week.”

Eve was silent. She didn’t know what to feel. Part of her was furious at Villanelle. Part of her was tired and beginning to give up.

“Excuse me?”

“I signed it. I’m bringing them back next week.”

“You’re bringing them...here?”

”Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a bit. Eve was rubbing her forehead. Villanelle was looking at the ceiling, hot tears on the verge of spilling.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“It’s not the craziest thing I’ve done. I did chase an assassin and kill a guy with an axe.”

Villanelle laughed in relief. She held her cellphone tight, tight as if it was Eve’s hand.

“I love you so, so much.”

“I know. I don’t think we’ll be able to find another place in a week though.”

“I’ve been looking. There’s a 3-bedroom flat not too far from ours. And it has good schools.”

“Does this mean you’re a milf now?”

They both laughed.

“I’m a sexy mom with two kids now. But don’t expect me to dress like a grandma like you do.”

“We’re gonna drop them off at school and I’ll be in appropriate parent clothes while you’ll be in some elaborate suit making everyone self conscious.”

"So you're truly ok with this?" 

"I mean...there's no stopping you, you're too stubborn." 

Villanelle smiled, running a hand through her long, blonde hair. 

"There really is no stopping me on this." 

"I just want to...understand what went through your mind. I'm honestly not trying to start a fight, I just want to understand." 

"You love playing psychologist don't you?" 

"I always thought that you hated kids and then I find pictures of all three of you on your phone." 

"After Anna, I never thought I would settle down. I always thought I was going to bring people home and have them leave in the morning. I never imagined myself waking up to the same person everyday and enjoying it. Things change. You become comfortable in a certain way and then you meet someone new and everything changes. When I met them that was it. I don't really understand it myself. I met them and part of me knew that they were meant to be with me." 

"Mother's instinct?" 

Villanelle blushed and was thankful that a phone separated them. 

"I wouldn't say that..." 

"It sounds like it." 

"You're going to like them, I promise." 

"I'm sure they're great kids, it's just a big deal. You can't return them. Plus I've never thought that I would be a good mother. Me and Niko talked about having kids twice and I was always the issue." 

"How were you the issue?" 

"I just...I don't know, it was never really my thing. Some people always know that they want kids and I was never one of those people. I would go to family stuff and sure, I would play with a kid but the second it started crying I'd hand it back. I don't know, I was younger then, maybe things are different now." 

"I think they are. I think you just needed to find the right person to do this with." 

"I just really, really hope you know what we're getting into." 

"I do. I've spent a lot of time with them." 

"But they're going to wake us up everyday and claim that they're starving. And once we feed them they're going to be hyper and then they'll be hungry again." 

"Sounds like me." 

Eve laughed. 

"That's true. I don't know how I'm going to handle you and two children." 

"I don't either, but you'll figure it out." 

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything now." 

"We do, I just didn't know how to explain it. I didn't know how to explain it to myself." 

"But you could've told me that you were planning on signing the paperwork." 

"So you could have ran?"

"That's not fair, you know that's not fair." 

Villanelle frowned and scooted down into the pillows of her shitty hotel bed. 

"You would have though." 

"Maybe I would have, maybe I wouldn't. You can't make a decision like this by yourself if you're with someone. It'd be like me buying a yacht or forging your signature on marriage papers." 

"Can you do that?" 

"Do what?" 

"Forge my signature on marriage papers?" 

"I don't know...I don't think so. Anyways, the point is, you can't make giant life-changing decisions like this without at least giving me a heads-up. If you didn't want me involved, then by all means, do what you want. But if you wanted me to be involved you have to involve me." 

Eve had a point. Villanelle put her phone on speaker and went into the bathroom, beginning her routine. 

"Do you understand what I'm saying? What you're doing is a great thing, but it's a massive, daunting thing." 

"That's what she said." 

"Very funny. Can you be serious right now?" 

"I am being serious and I understand what you are saying. I'm just kicking myself right now." 

Eve wasn't going to tell her not too since she had _adopted children_ without telling her. 

"We can't fight anymore, we just have to deal with this." 

"Can you not say it like that? Fuck! Ow!" 

"What happened?" 

"Soap. In. My. Fucking. Eye." 

"Are you ok?" 

"I guess." 

"What'd you mean by 'can you not say it like that'." 

"Don't say that 'we have to deal with this'." 

Eve pinched the bridge of her nose. She did sound like a dick. 

"I'm sorry. But it'll take me some time to...accept this. Not _accept,_ but more so adapt? It feels like I'm a guy and the girl I haven't seen in years just showed up on my doorstep and said 'hey here's your kids'." 

Villanelle put on her night cream, stopping the application once Eve finished. She looked in the mirror, sighing. That perfectly summed up what Eve was feeling. Villanelle admitted to herself that she had sprung this onto Eve. 

"No, I'm sorry. You must be feeling very shocked? Confused?" 

"Yeah. This is probably one of the last things I thought you would do." 

"Me too." 

\---

Villanelle found Eve in the shower, music blaring on her speaker. 

"Shit! You scared me! Don't scare me like that!" 

Villanelle laughed and began to strip. She climbed into the shower, moving Eve out from under the water, stepping in quickly. 

"Annnnnd my shower has been hijacked. When'd you get in?" 

"3 minutes ago. Come here." 

Villanelle opened up her arms and Eve stepped into them. She missed this. She truly hated it when they fought. 

"What are you huffy about?" 

Eve said while pulling back, looking up at Villanelle. 

"I hate it when your hair is wet." 

Eve rolled her eyes and went back into the hug, shifting them around so neither of them had water spraying directly into their faces. 

"I missed this." 

"Me too. I don't like it when we are cross with each other." 

"Me neither." 

Villanelle pressed a kiss to Eve's wet head, wishing that they weren't in the shower since their shower was so small. 

"Can we get out? I haven't fucked you in foreverrrrrr." 

"Dramatic much?" 

"My sex levels are here." 

Villanelle put her hand as close to the ground as she could without stopping their hug. 

"It should be here." 

Her hand raised to the sky, flying past the shower head. 

\---

Eve sat at the counter while Villanelle made dinner. They had agreed to finally talk about everything and not allow it to escalate into a fight. 

"You went behind my back and _adopted children,"_

"I know, and I'm sorry. But if you saw what conditions they were living in, you'd do the same." 

"I don't know if I would." 

"Then take this as a learning example. When you see someone that needs help, you help them." 

"V, you broke my trust." 

Villanelle slowly stopped stirring. She turned around from the stove and stepped towards the counter. 

"I did?" 

"You didn't go on a spontaneous shopping spree. I would've preferred you buying a car impulsively because a car isn't a human being." 

"Eve, they're just children. They are 4 and 3. You act like I adopted two serial killers." 

"They're 4 and 3. They're not 16 and 17. If they were 16 and 17 then we would've had them for 3 years max and then they wouldn't be our responsibility anymore. You've signed us up for a long commitment." 

"A long commitment that will bring us closer together and will earn us saint status." 

"And could possibly tear us apart." 

Villanelle scoffed. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove, lifting the pot and taking it to the sink to drain the pasta. 

"They will not tear us apart. Do not be so dramatic."

"Dramatic like adopting two kids?" 

"What if I secretly had two children you didn't know about? What if my brother had children and he died? Hm?" 

"Then we would figure it out. What I'm upset about is that there was no extraneous circumstances." 

"They were abused and starving." 

"Just like hundreds of other kids around the world." 

Villanelle dropped the pot into the sink. Eve jumped a little at the sudden clatter. Villanelle threw the wooden spoon into the sink as well and started walking to their bedroom. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm not hungry." 

"We agreed that we wouldn't fight." 

"Too bad." 

She closed the bedroom door, leaving a frustrated Eve at the kitchen counter. Eve stood up and plated the dinner Villanelle had cooked, taking a plate to the bedroom. Villanelle had been going on about how hungry she was. She slowly opened the door, bringing the plate to a quietly crying Villanelle. She set it on the nightstand and started walking out when she was stopped. 

"Eve?" 

She turned around and saw Villanelle with one arm extended out. She kept her head rested in the palm of her hand, sniffling. Eve sighed and walked back to the bed. Once Villanelle felt the bed dip under Eve's weight, she leaned into Eve's front, Eve's arms wrapping around the blonde. 

"I'm sorry." 

Eve whispered, Villanelle sniffling. 

"It's going to take me time to get on board with this 100%." 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

"There's worse things you could do." 

Eve said in defeat. She reached over and picked up the plate of food, Villanelle sitting up. She put the plate on her lap, taking the fork and digging in. She offered food to Villanelle, holding the fork out with her hand underneath to not spill anything on the bed. Villanelle bit the food off, Eve bringing the fork back to stab some food for herself. 

"When is that flat going to be ready?" 

"In two weeks." 

"How'd you manage that?" 

"I started fake crying in the office." 

"Smart girl. I'm guessing they're small enough to fit on the couch?" 

"Yeah." 

"Come on." 

They stood up and retrieved more food from the kitchen, sitting next to each other at the counter. 

"Are you going to pack up here?" 

"Go to work, come home and sit pretty. I will take care of everything." 

"This is insane." 

"It is." 

"Holy shit, we're going to be mothers." 

"Mhm." 

Villanelle tore her piece of bread in half, unbothered. Eve on the other hand stood up and ran around the counter, bending over and puking into the kitchen sink. 

"My cooking was good tonight." 

Villanelle said with a frown. Eve turned the tap on and swished water around in her mouth. 

"We're going to be mothers. Us. Mothers to children. Two children. A 4 year old and a 3 year old. Oh my god." 

"Very good memory, Eve!" 

She looked up and glared at Villanelle, splashing some cold water on her forehead. 

"How are you not freaking out?" 

"Because I love them and I love you." 

Villanelle said while shrugging her shoulders. She pulled up a picture on her phone and held it out for Eve to see. It was a picture of Nikita and Sofia, making funny faces with Villanelle. 

"This is what you are terrified of? You are terrified of the woman you fuck and two small children that cannot read or speak English." 

When she put it like that, Eve felt ridiculous. They're two little kids. She could handle that. She killed a man and tracked down the best assassin in the world. This would be a piece of cake, right? 

"They are cute." 

"They are, but I think the blonde in the back is exceptionally good looking." 

Villanelle said with a smirk, turning her phone back around to her view. She swiped through the folder she had made, a small smile creeping onto her face. 

\---

"Are you coming?" 

"Where?" 

"Ikea." 

"Oh, um..." 

"You don't have to,"

"No, no, I'll come." 

Villanelle looked back at Eve, smiling at the way Eve's wild curls looked against their crisp, white bedsheets. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

Eve was hoping that the trip to Ikea would get her a bit more excited about her soon-to-be children. She was also using the trip as a mask, hoping that it would cover up any signs of resent. A part of Eve couldn't help but be resentful towards the children. They had stolen her life. They had stolen Villanelle, stolen their flat, stolen their future, their freedom. She knew what children entailed. She knew that her free time would now be booked. When she thought about schools, extracurriculars and playdates, she wanted to bang her head against the floor. She didn't want to trip over tiny shoes or be constantly buying new shoes since kids grew so quickly. She still truly felt that Villanelle had no idea what she had gotten them into. 

"Which one are we going to?" 

"Wembley." 

"Niko and I went there a few times." 

"And now you're going with me. Upgrades, Eve." 

Eve rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She started brushing her teeth, Villanelle coming up beside her. She leaned over and kissed the corner of Eve's mouth, a hint of toothpaste transferring to hers. 

"Brushin' teef-" 

"I don't care."

They now stood next to each other putting on a touch of makeup. 

"Do you have a list or-" 

"A small one. I already looked online and mapped out what we need." 

"And what do we need?" 

"Just the basics. By the time they're shipped, we'll have the flat." 

"The basics?" 

"Beds, bedsheets, toys, toy storage, wardrobes, a stool so they can reach the bathroom sink." 

Eve felt her stomach drop. She sat on the closed toilet lid, taking her mascara and repeatedly pumping the brush in and out of the tube. She accidentally jabbed her hand with the brush, a black splotch appearing. Villanelle stopped and took a makeup removal wipe to Eve's hand, lifting her hand up and wiping it. 

"Thanks." 

"Stop worrying. As much as you're cute when you're nervous, I think it's better that you're not nervous." 

"Can you blame me for being nervous?" 

"No...I'm a bit nervous too." 

Eve looked up at her, Villanelle screwing on the lid of some bottle. 

"You are?" 

"Yes." 

Villanelle walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of the wardrobe. Eve finished up and pulled her trousers on, throwing a sweater on top. 

"Eve, it's blistering." 

"It's not that warm." 

"If we weren't going shopping, I'd be somewhere tanning." 

"But Ikea will probably be cold." 

"Cold enough for a sweater?" 

"Oh hush, you love my sweaters." 

"I love it when I can take them off of you." 

"Well you won't be doing much of that anymore." 

"Why not?" 

"Two kids? Our sex life is over." 

"We can figure it out. It might actually be better." 

"How?" 

"Yearning. I read about it in those gay books." 

"Oh god." 

Eve knew about these books. Villanelle had her very own shelf in Eve's massive bookcase, filled with the oddest variety of books. Eve's were mainly mystery or crime or thrillers, while Villanelle's ranged from plants to gay yearning to an encyclopedia of weapons. Eve found it funny how odd Villanelle's reading habits were. 

\---

Eve felt weird among the children's section at Ikea. She felt ridiculous amongst the tiny chairs and blankets with lions on them. She felt even more ridiculous as Villanelle tested every product. 

"Hm. No." 

"Why not? It's cute." 

"It's not soft enough, feel." 

"I'm not-oh. That's misleading. It looks like it'd be soft." 

Villanelle had shoved it into Eve's hands. Villanelle went down the row and picked up another, inspecting the fabric. 

"This one." 

It had a wavy pattern. It had the colors purple, pink, aqua and gray in the waves that was highlighted by the white background. Villanelle put it in the cart, Eve leaning against the rail. She was bored to say the least. Villanelle went along and picked up a navy blanket with anchors on it. 

"Anchors?" 

"The navy will match his bed sheets and it goes with Sofia's blanket." 

Eve gave a confused look, eyeing the blanket as Villanelle tossed it into the cart. 

"Sofia's has waves. His has anchors. Waves and anchors. They go together as they do. They're a package. They go together and cannot be separated." 

Eve pushed the cart along, praying that the minutes would pass quicker. Villanelle stopped again, Eve stopping the cart with a sigh. She just wanted this to be over. She wished that she could at least go off and find things they _actually_ needed, like new tea towels. She hated the ones they had now since they were so expensive. She felt like she couldn't use them. 

"Oh my god. These are to die for!" 

Eve looked up and came face to face with a bed set. It was soft grey with metallic gold stars.

"That's nice." 

Eve quietly said. She was beginning to think that Villanelle was more interested in shopping for the children than her interest in the actual children. 

"I'm going to look at the tea towels." 

It felt as if Villanelle didn't even care, waving Eve off without truly noticing. Eve went to the café instead, slumping down into a seat. She leaned forward and put her head in her hands, taking a deep breath. She pulled herself together and called Elena. 

"What's up?" 

"I need to get away for the night." 

"Ok? Did you guys get into a fight?" 

"No, it's- shit, I've been meaning to tell you something. She signed the paperwork to adopt them." 

"What?! Are you joking?!" 

"Sadly not." 

"You are coming over tonight and telling me everything." 

"If she'll let me get away." 

"Is she nesting?" 

"What?"

"It's what new mums do. They prepare for the children. My sister used it as an excuse for _everything."_

"She's gone insane. It's blanket this, stuffed animal that. She took 10 minutes to just pick out a fucking mat for the inside of the tub." 

"Why do they need a mat for inside of the tub?" 

"Who knows. I don't understand any of this. She's obsessed and I look like a poor teammate." 

"As you should! She's completely sprung this onto you." 

"She has! How would she feel if I dropped two kids at her doorstep after she made it known that she had no intention of having kids?" 

"Some people aren't meant to have children. You've gone this long without them, you've made your wishes known." 

"I know. It's all driving me crazy. Sorry for dumping this all on you, you didn't happen to be doing anything were you?" 

"I'm laying in bed watching Netflix and having wine and cheese." 

"I'm jealous. I'm stuck at Ikea being drowned in children's products." 

"My sister dragged me through that one time." 

"I'd rather be at work filling out endless paperwork." 

"When do they get in?" 

"At the end of the week. She's going to fly and pick them up." 

"I'd be terrified." 

"I am, don't worry. I'm going to see them and faint." 

"I would too. I probably will when I see you all together. I can't even imagine you two with two kids." 

\---

Today was the day. Eve was profusely vacuuming only to stop upon the realization that they were just children. Children who were abused, starving and living in an orphanage probably wouldn't critique the cleanliness of her home. Well- _their_ home, now. She looked at her watch and noticed the time, her heartrate elevating itself. They'd be home in about an hour. Two children. In their flat. That was now their flat. Two children to clothe and feed and love. Eve cringed at the last bit, sitting down on the couch. She turned the news on, her leg bouncing up and down. Her night in with Elena helped calm her nerves a bit, resolving some of her resentment. As she sat on the couch, she became acutely aware of how uncomfortable it was. She remembered Villanelle mentioning that they slept on plastic cots in a great hall that was rather drafty. This couch was probably a step up from what they had experienced. 

She heard Villanelle's keys wiggle in the lock. She felt herself go pale. She felt clammy and anxious. She felt how she did that night she invited Villanelle for dinner, where Villanelle pretended to poison her. She heard the door open and Villanelle's familiar footsteps. She heard Villanelle speaking in Russian and heard tiny footsteps that were light as feathers. 

"Eve!" 

She felt frozen. She felt like she was at a train station, trains rushing past her, herself stood still. She walked out from the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. There she was, standing in a beautiful suit, two small children standing in front of her. Sofia was blonde, more a dark blonde, and Nikita brunette. And that was it. One look and she knew. One look and she knew that she would die for those children. Her children. Their children. 

"Hi." 

Eve choked out, her voice hoarse. Villanelle leaned down and whispered something to them, standing back up straight and looking to Eve with the giddiest smile. The children piped up, quietly saying in unison, 

"Привет… мама." 

(Hi...mama.)

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!! I loved reading everyone's lovely comments, they're what encourages writers to keep on doing what they love. x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think/wanna see!! xx

Eve hesitantly took a step forward and looked down at the children. Goddamnit they were cute. Skinny as hell, hair a bit brittle from shitty shampoo, and big puppy eyes. She looked back up to Villanelle. She looked nervous. Eve kept a straight face and reached out to Villanelle’s shoulder, gently sliding the beat up duffle bag down her shoulder. She took the bag into her hands and turned around. She walked to the living room and set the bag down on the coffee table. Villanelle started following Eve, the two children shyly following Villanelle. Villanelle sat them on the couch, and stood next to the coffee table. Eve stood on the other side of the coffee table, safely away from the couch. She looked at the children, her arms folded across her chest. The only noise was Sofia yawning, Sofia leaning back and folding her tiny arms across her chest as Eve had done. Villanelle had her hands in her pockets, looking back and forth between Eve and the children.   
  


“So...” 

“Hm.”

Eve tilted her head, examining the two children who were now physically in her life.

“And they don’t speak English.”

“No, but I will teach them.”

Eve sat on the edge of the TV stand that was useless since the TV was mounted on the wall. Villanelle started walking to their bathroom, Eve catching her wrist.

“Where are you going?"

Eve hissed.

“I have to pee. They won’t bite.”

Eve let go of her wrist, Villanelle disappearing into their bedroom. Eve looked back at the children as if they were a giant, sleeping monster. She heard the boys stomach rumble.

“Um...are you...hungry?”

Shit. They didn’t know English. Looks like it was charades for now. She felt stupid as she made an eating motion, rotating her wrist to symbolize a spoon putting food into her mouth. Oddly enough, the children knew exactly what she was trying to show them. They sat up and nodded. Eve stood up and took one step before realizing that she probably shouldn’t leave them alone. She thought that if she was a little kid and left in a strange, new place that she’d be freaked out. She turned around and waved her hand, the two children standing up and cautiously following her. She opened the fridge, stepping aside so the kids could look in. She felt like a show girl, waving her hand in front of the food, trying to telepathically know what food they wanted. She pointed to the strawberries and they looked at her confused. Eve took them out anyways.

She helped Sofia up onto the high counter chair, taking each of their jackets and hanging them on the backs. Villanelle came out and sat on the third chair, watching this experiment. Eve cut up the strawberries and put them on plates before Nikita and Sofia, scooting the plates towards them. They looked at her with blank faces. Eve took a strawberry off of Nikita’s plate and popped it into her mouth. They mirrored her, only they were more hesitant. They slowly chewed and were pleasantly surprised. They started stuffing their faces with strawberries, their mouths and cheeks becoming red. Eve pulled out a scrap of paper, writing down strawberries.

“What’s that for?”

Villanelle asked, reaching over and taking the cutting board and carton of strawberries.

“A list of food they like.”

“Why?”

“So I can feed them.”

Eve said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“What else do they like?”

“Pizza, oatmeal, potatoes, carrots.”

“Basic stuff?”

“Pretty much. You’re going to kill me.”

“Is there a third kid?”

“No, but I have therapy in about 10 minutes and I need to get going.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“I love you too. Now, have fun and don’t over think this. They’re kids. Do whatever you liked when you were a kid.”

“I was raised in a very different environment.”

“All I hear is ‘yes, Villanelle, I will have a lovely time acquainting myself with our children’.”

Villanelle said in a perfect American accent. Eve wanted to strangle her when she walked out the door, leaving her alone with them again. They had finished their strawberries and were now looking at Eve.

“Ok...um. Hm. How about you guys...watch a movie while I...get some work done?”

Eve lifted Sofia down from the tall chair, walking them back to the living room. She felt like she had penguins following her around. She pulled up Netflix and quietly swore under her breath when Russian wasn’t an available language. Since they were so young she decided it didn’t really matter, so she threw on the first movie she saw. She sat in the armchair with her laptop, replying to emails and formalizing paperwork. About half an hour into the movie she looked up when she heard sniffling. Sofia was hidden by her ratty blanket, peeking over and shutting her eyes. Eve looked to the TV and saw some sort of villain/monster and sighed. An hour into caring for children and she was already traumatizing them. Nikita was unbothered, he looked like he was actually enjoying the children’s film. Maybe they should invest in Disney+ Eve thought to herself. She felt terrible for Sofia being scared, so she closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table. She went to the closet that Villanelle had thrown everything from Ikea into and fished out the blanket that was intended for Sofia. She sat back down on the armchair and motioned for the little girl to come over. Sofia slid off of the couch and came over, standing before Eve whilst wiping away some tears. Eve reached out, Sofia initially becoming stiff before realizing that Eve had no intention of hurting her. Eve lifted her onto her lap, Sofia sitting up straight awkwardly. Eve kept one arm around the girls waist, the other arm unfolding the new blanket. She laid the blanket over the girl and gently pushed the girls side, encouraging the girl to relax. She did, and Sofia leaned into Eve, resting her head on Eve’s chest. Eve had sat her looking away from the TV, hoping to spare the girl from any further terror. She rocked Sofia, Sofia sucking on her thumb and pulling the new blanket up closer to her face. It was similar to rocking Villanelle back to sleep when she had a nightmare. She would always sit up, gasping for air, grasping the bedsheets, completely unaware of where she was. Eve would wait till her breathing calmed down and then she would slide in, gently pulling Villanelle back down and then spooning her. She would hum and run her hand softly up and down the blonde’s arm until Villanelle drifted back to sleep.

Eve ran her hand through Sofia’s dark blonde hair, the girl floating off to sleep. She couldn’t blame her, she had had a busy day. Eve looked down and started noticing things. Long eyelashes, a tiny scar on her jaw by her ear. Tiny fingers, tiny toes. Everything was tiny. Little knees that had a scrape on one of them. A small spine that Eve felt against her arm that was supporting the girl’s back and holding her close. The way the girl nuzzled her face into her blanket and into Eve’s chest. She noticed it all. 

\---

By the time Villanelle came home it was dinner time. Villanelle smiled at the sight of Sofia snuggled up to Eve. Nikita had fallen asleep, his legs not reaching the end of the couch. Villanelle took a quick picture of the lightly snoring Eve and Sofia before heading off to cook. Nikita woke up, wandering into the kitchen. 

Что вы делали, ребята?

(What did you guys do?) 

Смотрел фильм. София боялась этого, но я не боялась, потому что я сильный и храбрый, как Бэтмен.

(Watched a movie. Sofia was scared of it but I wasn’t because I’m strong and brave like Batman.) 

Вы. Вот,

(You are. Here,) 

Villanelle lifted him up onto the butchers block so that he could watch her cook. 

Когда София поехала к Еве?

(When did Sofia go to Eve?)

Она была напугана, и Ева позволила ей пообниматься.

(She was scared and Eve let her cuddle.)

Это мило, хм?

(That’s nice, hm?) 

Nikita shrugged his shoulders. He was still going to be cautious of Eve. She handed him a piece of bell pepper, Nikita taking it and biting down. He frowned, turning the rest of the bell pepper around in his hand.

Тебе это не нравится?

(You don’t like it?) 

He shook his head. She took it from him, throwing it into her mouth. 

Думаю, завтра сделаю тебе стрижку.

(I think I’ll give you a haircut tomorrow.) 

Nikita scrunched up his nose at that. Villanelle chopped up an onion, thinking about her plans for tomorrow. She asked Carolyn for a favor, not only on the paperwork but also to give them access to the language tutors used by the service. She found an older tutor, one known for his patience. She thought that she could teach them English herself, but realized that it might be best to bring in a professional. She had met with the tutor, George, or Georgie, and created a learning plan. He would handle their English and Villanelle would handle everything else such as the nursery education. She was worried about them falling behind considering they grew up hearing yelling rather than talking and certainly were never read to.

Вы рады начать учить английский завтра?

(Are you excited to start learning English tomorrow?)

Nikita didn't respond, not verbally and not physically. Villanelle looked over to him and read his mind. She knew that he was a bit anxious about the move. He was protective over Sofia and at just 4 years old was taking care of him and his sister practically. He still didn't know how he felt about the move, Eve, and being forced to learn English. Since Sofia was only 3, she went with the flow. They fell into silence, Villanelle stirring pots and sliding chopped vegetables into pans. She had just about finished up dinner. She was waiting for something to simmer a bit more, taking out plates and cutlery. She was excited to bring out the cute plastic ware she had bought for the children. She poured herself some coconut water, not bothering to give Nikita any since she was sure that he wouldn't like it. She set her glass down and turned off the stove when she heard whiny Russian. 

Eve had woken up, smelling something delicious. She wanted to get up but was trapped beneath Sofia. She stood up, cursing that she didn't go to the gym. She turned and started bending over to place Sofia on the armchair when the small girl woke up and started clinging to Eve. She started whining, her little hands balling Eve's shirt into her fists. Eve stood up before her back gave up, standing up straight and holding the girl. She looked down at the girl, confused. The girl was muttering something in Russian, holding on tight. Eve couldn't keep on holding the girl up so high so Sofia started to slowly slide down her body until she was standing. But she didn't let go of Eve, holding onto her leg. 

"Ok, this isn't going to work." 

Eve pried the girl off of her, the girl whining in Russian more intensely. She compromised, giving the young girl her hand to hold onto. The girl glued her hand onto Eve's, holding Eve's hand next to her face along with her new blanket. Sofia was quiet now, satisfied by Eve's hand and her blanket. Eve finally got them walking to the kitchen, rushing to Villanelle. 

"Help. She won't let go of me." 

Villanelle smiled, gently prying Sofia's hands off of Eve. She kissed the young girl's hands and picked her up. 

Что случилось, девочка?

(What's wrong, baby girl?)

Villanelle cooed, handing Eve plates to bus out to the little table. 

Мама пытается бросить меня.

(Mama trying to leave me.) 

Она не пыталась бросить тебя! Бедный ребенок.

(She wasn't trying to leave you! Oh, poor baby.) 

"She was afraid that you were going to leave her."

Eve gave an expression that said 'that's the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard'. Villanelle clenched her jaw and then unclenched. Eve didn't understand. She sat Sophia down onto the kitchen table chair along with Nikita, taking a stool from the kitchen and a chair from their bedroom and fitting it at a table meant for two chairs. 

Villanelle set the children up on the couch. She got them all tucked in and read them a story, leaving a light on in the kitchen so it wouldn't be too dark. She also left her and Eve's bedroom door open a crack in case they needed anything. Villanelle was putting on her night cream, slowly putting it on underneath her eyes, inspecting what she claimed to be a line. Eve was in the shower, desperately trying to forget everything that happened that day. Villanelle was completely unbothered. She was rather delighted at how attached Sofia was becoming to Eve. Eve was scrubbing as hard as she could, believing that scrubbing would scrub the children out of her life. She'd never been more uncomfortable in her life. Sure there were a few exceptions, but for the most part she was uncomfortable by them. They stared at her. They didn't understand her. Literally. And Villanelle had been possessed by some motherhood demon. She recalled speaking to Villanelle's therapist, the therapist stating that since Villanelle had such a high intelligence that she needed stimulation. Maybe Villanelle was looking for stimulation? If that was the case, she'd rather just buy Villanelle a math textbook or make her complete x amount of marathons. 

Villanelle was on her phone in bed. Eve quietly changed and got into her side, turning her light off and hiding under the covers. She was still pissed over the situation and didn't want to say anything. One comment on the children by Villanelle and Eve was sure that she'd snap. But Villanelle spared her. She thought that Villanelle would have for sure commented about the children. It's all she seemed to do anymore. Yet Villanelle turned off her light and laid down, scooting behind Eve and pulling her close. Maybe she was tired too. Maybe she knew that Eve was on the brink of snapping. 

\---

Eve was up and in the shower. She tried to ignore the children in her living room, walking past them. They were on opposite ends of the couch. Nikita was laid out like a starfish, Sofia curled into a ball. Eve frowned while she kept on walking, swinging into the kitchen. She made herself coffee to-go and grabbed a breakfast bar, grabbing her cardigan and marching out the door. She had never been happier to be out of the house. Any house. At any given time in her life. She didn't feel comfortable in her own house anymore. 

The only sight of Eve that morning had been when Villanelle briefly opened her eyes and pressed a sloppy kiss on Eve's forehead. She had draped her arm over Eve's abdomen and held her down, hoping that Eve wouldn't get out of bed. But she did, and Villanelle slid into the warm part of bed that Eve had been on. She woke up and Eve was gone, which wasn't uncommon. Villanelle threw one of her beautiful robes on and slipped out of their bedroom. Nikita and Sofia were on the couch playing some game that involved hands, looking up at each other sometimes and making funny faces. She got them breakfast, making them pancakes, and got them showered. She would've preferred baths, but their flat only had a shower. She took them to their first English lessons, taking them to the local library. They reserved a private study room and Villanelle perused the bookshelves as George started the children off with the basics. She lounged on an armchair with a book on forensics. She smiled at the images, flipping through the pages and stopping at the most gruesome pictures. George made some homework for the children. 

"My wife helped. She's retired and loved making these." 

He handed her pages that had been folded and placed inside one another, creating half-page booklets, about 3 half pages of work per booklet. They had pictures and blanks, even lettering that was meant to be traced. 

"These are great." 

"She loves making things like this. She's very much into arts and crafts and those sorts of things." 

"Tell her thank you for me." 

"One booklet a day, but if they become frustrated just a page is fine. And be sure that they're sounding out letters and working on the alphabet. They're not reading or writing Russian so it should be a bit easier for their English writing but for verbal, the more English they hear, the better." 

"Great, thank you." 

She handed him a cheque and put the booklets into her purse. 

\---

Walking back to their flat she was aware of all the dangers of the world. She was aware of speeding cars and people walking down the pavement paying no attention to the little tiny humans she had next to her. Sofia was so small that Villanelle picked her up and carried her since she was afraid of her little girl getting stepped on. They didn't have that much to go so she didn't mind. The second appointment was later that day. She was taking them to the doctors and having a thorough checkup. The sisters at the orphanage said that the mother used drugs during both pregnancies, telling Villanelle that she'd have to take them to the doctors for routine checkups to monitor any possible issues. They also needed some vaccinations, the sisters also informing Villanelle that Nikita was terrified of needles. The doctor's appointment would be sure to test Villanelle's patience. 

\---

She spoke to Nikita in a low, even tone as the nurse came closer with the needle. Sofia had taken her vaccines like a champ, happily accepting a hello kitty plaster. Villanelle kept her hand on Nikita's other arm, her other hand on his thigh. She could tell he was going to be jumpy. And he was. Extremely. He fought to try and wriggle out of Villanelle's grasp, but she was too big. He even went so far to bit her forearm to get her to let go. He was shouting in Russian, the nurse standing beside the table with a blank face. Villanelle was embarrassed and impatient. Maybe this was what Eve was talking about when she said that children were a handful. She finally wrestled him to the point where he was pinned to the table. The nurse nodded and gave him the vaccines, tidying up and leaving the room. Villanelle began to scold him, Nikita saying 'that's what they tried to do to me.'. She assumed the nurses until he pointed to the inside of his elbow. She stopped. 

ВОЗ?

(Who?) 

Папа и его друзья.

(Papa and his friends.)

Что они сделали?

(What did they do?)

He explained that 'Papa' and his 'friends' were 'playing' and then went on to explain how they tried to 'play' with him by giving him 'H'. Villanelle knew that 'H' was one of heroin's street names. Thank god Nikita threw a fit when they tried, his 'Papa' putting him out of the room. Sofia wasn't listening. She was too busy looking at her hello kitty plaster and showing her stuffed cow it. Nikita had stopped hyperventilating from the shots, not merely sniffling. His long eyelashes were wet with tears, a few tiny tears rolling down his face. Once one reached his lip he stuck his tongue out and licked it up. Villanelle sat on the table and took him into her lap, holding onto him tightly. She never wanted to let go. She pressed a kiss to the side of his head. She continued to rock him until the doctor came in, giving final remarks. 

"And I see here that you're going to be taking them to a child psychologist?" 

"Yes." 

Villanelle quietly said, still shaken up by what Nikita had told her. 

"I personally know Ms. Miltchev, you're in good hands." 

"Thank you." 

Villanelle had actually been recommended Ms. Miltchev by this doctor's office. The doctor put the children on a diet to help with how underweight they were. Villanelle made a list in her phone and sent it to Eve. 

\---

_E: ?_

_E: You usually do the shopping??_

_V: It's food they need to eat to gain some weight_

_V: the doctor says they're very underweight_

_E: You do the cooking and shopping so I don't know why you're sending me this_

_V: i'm keeping you in the loop?_

Eve sighed and flipped her phone over. 

"What's up babes?" 

Elena said while turning her sight of vision back to her computer. 

"She's sent me a list of food they need to eat since they're underweight." 

"And?" 

"And I don't need to be sent that." 

"Why not?" 

"Because- who's side are you on?" 

"Yours. But they do live with you now, there's no escaping. Might as well get on board and keep the amazing sex with the hottest chick on Earth." 

Eve leaned back in her chair and ran her hands through her hair. 

"I'm already going insane. She wouldn't let go of me last night. The girl. V had to pry her off of me." 

"Awww mummy Eve." 

"I'll kill you." 

"Go ahead, but you'll have to be quick since this paperwork is getting pretty close. What've you got?" 

They always had their office to themselves since the other three guys in it always left for lunch. Eve opened up the tupperware and made a little show, Elena clapping. 

"Drumroll please." 

Elena pulled out a mystery food. 

"What is that?" 

"I don't know to be honest. It's this new bloke I'm dating, the sous-chef." 

"It looks very fancy." 

"I'm sure it tastes fine but it's a bit much." 

"V used to do that but then she realized that it doesn't make a difference to me. Food is food." 

"Me neither yet he insists." 

\---

Villanelle took them to a park that was quiet, sitting on the bench watching them play. She was still processing what Nikita had told her. Maybe she should have asked more questions. She had no regrets over adopting them, but thought maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. But she had Eve, the responsible one of the two of them. She knew that Eve probably wasn't going to leave, but a part of her desperately hoped Eve would never even think of leaving. There was no way she'd be able to do this without Eve. No way. Maybe, but she didn't think they'd grow up as happy as they could be. Eve was already making Sofia happy in the first few hours of meeting each other. She knew Eve wasn't thrilled, and she was ready to give Eve time to accept and adapt and adjust. She just hoped that it wasn't the other way around. She hoped that she wouldn't crack under pressure. 

\---

Eve was dreading going home. She'd made it one night already, might as well make it two. She stood in front of the door and leaned against the frame, slowly taking her keys out. She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, walking in and dumping her purse on the hook in entryway. The first thing she noticed was the ABC's. Sofia and Nikita were on the couch and the TV had the fucking ABC's playing. The fucking ABC's. She nearly grabbed her purse and walked out. But Villanelle was already walking towards her, her arms outstretched. 

"Hi, baby." 

Eve didn't properly return the hug, instead she just leaned into Villanelle with her arms still hanging by her sides. Villanelle picked up the slack, steading her legs to hold them both. She wrapped her arms around Eve and realized Eve wasn't going to let go. 

"What's wrong?" 

"The ABC's?" 

Eve mumbled into Villanelle's chest. Villanelle smiled. 

"It's the last time before they work on their homework." 

"Homework?" 

"George made them some worksheets." 

Eve pressed her forehead into Villanelle's chest more, sighing. 

"What?" 

Eve stood up and walked to the kitchen. Villanelle followed her, less confused and more so annoyed. 

"What, Eve?" 

Eve huffed and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, pulling a drawer open and pulling out a bottle opener. She popped the lid off, setting it on the counter. She tried to walk out of the kitchen and was stopped. Villanelle blocked the doorway. 

"What is the problem?" 

"I'm going to lay down." 

"No, what's the problem? Why are you in a mood?" 

"I'm not in a mood." 

"You are." 

"Can we do this later?" 

"Are you that annoyed by _the ABC's?"_

When she said it like that, Eve felt ridiculous. She looked to the wall beside Villanelle and tried to quickly think of a rebuttal. 

"It's just a lot, ok?" 

"It's the ABC's, not quantum physics." 

"You know what I meant." 

"Eve, if this is overwhelming just _talk_ to me." 

"I can't even talk to you anymore, they've completely overtaken our life." 

Both made sure to keep their voices down. 

"You can talk to me." 

"No, I can't." 

Eve tried once again to exit the kitchen, but Villanelle moved side to side and wouldn't let Eve pass. 

"Why can't you talk to me?" 

"Because if I say anything bad about them or the situation you'll get pissed." 

"No, I won't." 

"Sure." 

"Try me." 

"Fine. This whole thing is overwhelming and I still don't think it was a good idea." 

"It has been overwhelming."

"I don't even want to be all PDA with you since it feels like we have an audience." 

"And not in the hot way?" 

Eve couldn't help but crack a smile. She tried so hard not to. Villanelle smiled when Eve smiled, taking Eve's hand that was defensively planted on her hip and took the hand into hers. She rubbed little circles on the back of Eve's hand, hoping to continue the conversation rather than Eve sulk off to their bedroom. 

"What else?" 

"It feels like I can't even be in our home anymore. I don't want to be here. I dread coming home now." 

"And why is that?" 

"Because- fuck, can you stop doing that?" 

"Doing what?" 

"The hand thing." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's hard to focus." 

Villanelle smiled and dropped her hand. But then she picked Eve up, taking a few steps to the counter and placing Eve on it. 

"I thought we were being serious?" 

"We are." 

Villanelle planted both of her hands far away from Eve's legs, looking up at Eve. 

"See? I thought it would be more comfortable for you to sit and there's no chairs in our tiny kitchen, so I improvised. My hands are far, far away and I'm maintaining eye contact." 

Eve thought it'd be best to hurry up and say what she needed to say before Villanelle got antsy. 

"Ok, I don't like coming home anymore." 

"And why is that?" 

Eve took a quick sip of her beer. 

"Because it's not _our_ home anymore, it's _theirs."_

"Eve, ours is theirs and theirs is ours, now." 

"I-"  
  


Eve hung her head and took a deep breath. She looked back up, set her beer off to the side and reached around the back of Villanelle's head, taking a few pieces of blonde hair in each hand, pulling it to the front and laying it on her shoulders and the top of her chest. 

"What if I didn't want what's ours to be theirs and vice versa?" 

"I know, I'm sorry." 

Villanelle quietly said. She really did feel bad for not consulting Eve first. Eve saw how defeated Villanelle looked. She could tell that the Russian was truly sorry. But it's not like they could return the kids. They'd just have to make the best of the situation. She reached out and took Villanelle's hands, taking them them into her lap. 

"What'd you guys do today? Tutor and...doctor right?" 

"You remembered?" 

Villanelle said as she looked up, eyes big with hope since Eve had remembered. 

"Please don't make a big deal out of it." 

Eve said as she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Villanelle's head. 

"We had the tutor and then a little bit later we had the doctor, yes." 

"How'd the doctor go?" 

"They're underweight, which isn't surprising. I was too when I was their age." 

"You were?" 

"Yeah. Nothing but skin and bones. And they needed some shots." 

"Mhm. How'd that go? I hated shots as a kid." 

"Sofia was fine. She'll probably show you her hello kitty plaster. But I had to pin Nikita down." 

"Damn. Did he scream and cry?" 

"Yup." 

"I did that until my dad had the nurse step out once and he gave me the scariest talk of my life." 

"He screamed at first but he kept on crying. He told me why." 

"Why? What does that mean? I didn't know four year old's explained their tantrums now." 

"His father tried to give him heroin once." 

"Oh my god." 

"Yeah." 

Eve turned around and craned her neck a bit to see the two children sitting on the couch. Why would anyone do that to a child?

"He said that his father tried but since he kept on kicking and screaming his father gave up." 

"Damn." 

"I know." 

Eve turned back around and put her legs around Villanelle's waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around Villanelle's neck and held her head close to her body. 

"When do they see the psychologist?"

"In a few days." 

Eve barely made out since Villanelle's voice was muffled by her boobs. Villanelle had wrapped her arms around Eve's waist, the position a bit awkward since Eve was sat on the counter yet Villanelle was still so tall. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Eventually Nikita came into the kitchen, quietly peeking around the corner. Eve saw him and tapped Villanelle on the shoulder, pushing her head off of her chest. He asked Villanelle something random, Villanelle answering. He smiled and walked away, bouncing back over to the couch. Eve frowned at the exchange. Her heart physically hurt. Villanelle saw this and put her hands on Eve's hips. 

"I'm going to find their father and skin him alive." 

"He's alive?" 

"Apparently. I will take care of him." 

"You have my full support." 

Villanelle smiled and tilted her chin up, Eve leaning down and kissing her. 

"Are we crazy?" 

Eve asked. 

"We are justified crazy." 

\---

They still had a long way to go, but they were slowly, bit by bit, making it work. They were moving into the flat, and Eve had to give Villanelle credit. It was a beautiful 3-bedroom flat in a nice spot. They had a bigger shower, a clawfoot tub, and a bigger kitchen. Plus, they now had space for a proper kitchen table. Eve didn't have to lift a finger in the move. Villanelle handled everything, from paying furniture assemblers to decorating. The kids' bedrooms were cute. Everything blended and was stylish, but also practical. 

"Their first bedrooms and their first beds." 

Villanelle said in triumph as she and Eve stood in the little hallway outside the kids' bedrooms. 

"Very nice." 

"A little more enthusiasm please!" 

"Very, very nice, baby." 

Eve said with a smirk, knowing that Villanelle wanted something dramatic. 

"How about we go christen our bedroom?" 

Eve said as she pulled them away from the kids' bedrooms. Villanelle was about to get swept up in that thought, but stopped herself and looked down at her tiny watch. 

"How about in an hour?" 

"Why?" 

"So we can get them to bed and give them some time to fall asleep." 

Eve pouted. Villanelle couldn't help herself. 

"Ok, ok, how about I give you quick head? Will that tie you over until we get stuff done?" 

Eve gave a cheesy smile and nodded. Villanelle shouted to the children if they needed anything to just knock. Eve speed walked to the bedroom, dragging Villanelle. 

Villanelle cleaned up Eve with her mouth, slipping Eve's panties back up when she was done. Villanelle knew that getting a thick rug for their bedroom floor was the way to go. Not only would it help soundproof the room, but it was also better on her knees instead of hardwoods for giving head. 

"What are you doing? Come on," 

"I don't know if I can walk." 

"You insisted that I give you head while you were standing." 

"Because...ok, I don't really know why I did, but I still don't think I can walk." 

Eve was sitting at the bottom of the bigger bed Villanelle had gotten for the new flat. Villanelle squatted down, saving her knees that were now raw, and kissed all over Eve's thighs. 

"Better?" 

"Mhm, I think so." 

"You say I am dramatic but I think that secretly you are just as dramatic." 

"Only in bed." 

"Only in bed, yes." 

"Is that such a bad thing?" 

"No, no it's not." 

They tucked the children in and Eve awkwardly kissed them goodnight. Nikita was just as awkward in receiving, but Sofia was more than delighted to get a hug and kiss goodnight from 'mama'. Villanelle finished up some things while Eve waited in the bedroom. They went for 4 rounds until Villanelle finally said no more. They fell asleep spooning after changing into shorts and t-shirts, but sometime during the night Villanelle rolled away and spread out on her half of the super king sized bed. Eve was more than content on her half, pulling the covers up to her neck and pressing her head into the pillows. But sometime around 4 in the morning, Eve felt a tapping on her shoulder. She tried to ignore it, but then the tapping moved to her cheek. She woke up enough to start hearing, noticing that some was sniffling and whispering in Russian. She opened her eyes and saw Sofia. She clutched the covers after seeing Sofia _right there,_ but then relaxed, scratching her head. Sofia kept on sniffling and whispering in Russian, as if Eve could understand her. Eve looked over to Villanelle who was fast asleep. She pointed to her, but Sofia shook her head. Eve pointed to herself and Sofia nodded. Eve rubbed one of her eyes in annoyance. She was trying to decide what to do. She couldn't send Sofia back to her bed, that'd be cruel. So Eve sat up and swung her legs off the bed, pointing to Villanelle, back to Sofia, and then made a sleeping gesture. But Sofia shook her head still. Sofia pointed to Eve and quietly said 'mama' with a little sniffle. Shit. Eve was too tired to find another solution. She put her legs back into bed, scooting back a bit to make room. She opened up the covers like a fancy car door that opened by going out and up. Sofia crawled into their bed, scooting right up next to Eve and laid her head on Eve's chest. She was hoping that Sofia would've just laid with her back to her. Eve put her arm back down, making sure that the covers covered the little girl. Eve had initially left her arm that wasn't underneath her pillow resting on her side, but Sofia reached up and pulled her arm down. Eve just let her arm rest over Sofia, not wanting to put her arm over tightly like a true cuddle. And when she didn't, Sofia scooted closer (closer even though Eve thought it to be impossible). Eve let out a grumble and truly cuddled Sofia, the little Russian girl beginning to settle down. It was actually kind of nice. She loved to cuddle with Villanelle, but Villanelle was so big. Long arms and long legs and a long torso. Sometimes she crushed Eve without knowing it. But Sofia was tiny and her little blanket was super soft. And her little snores were a little cute. Just a little. 

\---

Eve woke up to the feeling of being watched. She opened her eyes and there Villanelle was. She noticed the weight on the front of her body, and noticed that her arms were around the weight. She looked and saw Sofia laying on top of her, her face turned to the side, her little lips parted. She looked back to Villanelle, who was propped up by her arm.

“Don’t look so...smitten.”

Eve whispered. Villanelle smiled and then put on a serious face.

“Don’t be so cute.”

She said with a serious face and deep voice. Eve rolled her eyes, looking back to Sofia. Eve was slightly propped up by pillows, elevating her head and neck just enough to be able to look down. Her arms were wrapped around Sofia, her hands laying on Sofia’s lower back. She was warm, but not too warm. More like a space heater. Her dark blonde hair was a mess, some parts sticking out. Eve started rubbing little circles on her back, feeling how soft the girl’s pajama shirt was. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

“Can we have waffles?”

“Sure. Any reason why?”

“I don’t know. I just want something sugary this morning.”

“You and your sweet tooth.”

Villanelle said with a smile, rolling over and getting out of bed.

“Whipped cream?”

Eve made her moaning face without the moan, Villanelle smiling ear to ear.

“Chocolate syrup?”

Eve made the face again, Villanelle chuckling.

“Fine, but no more toppings, you’re going to get diabetes.”

“Might as well die while having orgasmic waffles.”

“Orgasmic waffles?”

“Are you judging a compliment to your cooking?”

Villanelle rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss Eve’s forehead. She slipped on a robe and disappeared into the rest of the flat, quietly pulling the door closed till it was only open just a crack. Eve looked to Sofia, the small girl stirring a bit from the noise of Eve and Villanelle talking. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, eventually opening them and looking at Eve.

Доброе утро, мама.

(Good morning, Mama.) 

“Oh! I know what that means!

There was an old Russian lady in their old flat building who would always say good morning to Villanelle. 

Доброе утро…детка?

(Good morning...baby?)

She tacked on the last bit for reasons she didn’t know. Villanelle called her ‘baby’ in Russian often, and Sofia had been been calling her mama. She didn’t want to seem like a dick. Sofia kept on calling her mama so it was only fair that she called her a cute pet name. Sofia smiled and climbed off of Eve and the bed, wrapping her blanket around herself and running off. Eve sat up and thought ‘what the fuck just happened’. 

\---

Eve took a quick shower and got dressed, nervous to see what their first weekend with the children would hold. She peeked through the gap in their bedroom door, seeing Nikita and Sofia sat at the kitchen counter. She gently widened the opening of their bedroom door, stepping out. Villanelle saw her and smiled, turning around to take cutlery out. Eve walked over the living room, sitting down in her armchair. She liked spending her Saturday mornings in it, having her coffee, checking her phone. But instead of the sound of Villanelle cooking, she now heard Villanelle cooking accompanied by giggling. Sometimes Villanelle would come over and fuck her right there, straddling Eve's waist. It was the perfect start to the weekend. She could kiss that goodbye. She frowned at the thought, sinking into her chair move. Villanelle had the same thoughts that morning. But seeing the happiness on Nikita and Sofia's faces when she did a trick in the kitchen made her feel better. Seeing Eve with Sofia that morning made her heart swell. With Eve, it wasn't always about sex, but it was a major feature. Now, it was more equal compared to other features. She kind of liked it. She didn't really worry about the passion tapering off with Eve, but it was nice knowing that there were other elements of their relationship that were just as attractive and desirable. It was like they were buying a car and adding on different premiums. Sure, the original car is nice, but all those extra luxuries are a nice bonus. 

She called Eve over to the kitchen table. It was just them two at the table, Sofia and Nikita at the kitchen counter. 

"So, what are you guys up to today?" 

"I was thinking of taking them to the park later, let them burn off some energy." 

"Have fun." 

Eve said with a mouthful of waffle, more interested in getting her next piece ready for her consumption. 

"You know...it would be nice to go for a run before the weather becomes shit." 

Eve nodded, her knife nearly slipping from her grasp. She saved it and giggled, grabbing her napkin and wiping her mouth. 

"Eve." 

"Hm?" 

"Did you hear?" 

"You're going to go jogging, that's good." 

"No, I was hinting that I want you to watch them for a little bit at the park so I can go run. It is frowned upon to leave children alone." 

"Oh, um, ok, I can do that, I guess." 

"Are you sure? You do not sound sure." 

"No, I'm sure." 

Eve gave a reassuring smile. Villanelle accepted it, looking back down at her plate and stabbing some fruit with her fork. She was starting to think that Eve was coming around. She needed Eve to come around, there was no way she'd be able to raise two kids by herself.

\---

Eve was waiting in the living room with the children, watching some cartoon with marine animals. She had gotten their trainers on, tying their laces for them. Sofia insisted on bringing her little stuffed cow, whining to Eve when Eve tried to leave it in Sofia's bedroom and close the door. Villanelle came out of their bedroom in hot yoga pants with a crop top/sports bra. Eve hadn't really seen her in this since Villanelle worked out while Eve was at work. Eve gulped and let her eyes run up and down Villanelle. Villanelle smirked, walking to the kitchen table and grabbing her phone. 

Готовы повеселиться?

(Ready to have fun?) 

The children cheered, but Eve just kept on staring at Villanelle. She didn't even notice Nikita and Sofia stand up and begin to walk to the door. Villanelle snapped her fingers, jerking Eve out of her daydream. Eve blushed and stood up, taking Villanelle's hand as she walked to the door. 

\---

Eve sat on the park bench that was away from the other parents. She crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs, watching Nikita and Sofia run off into the playground. Villanelle sat down next to her. 

"I thought you were going to run?" 

"I'll make sure everyone settles in first." 

"It's the playground." 

"And you are not used to supervising children at playground, especially not _our_ children." 

Surprisingly, Eve didn't cringe at the mention of 'our' in reference to children. Hm. She'd need to update Elena on this strange development. They watched Nikita push Sofia on the swings and then watched them climb onto the jungle gym structure. Once Villanelle felt comfortable enough to leave, she stood up and started stretching. Eve watched, especially when Villanelle bent forward and touched her toes. God, she was lucky. 

"I'll be back soon."

Villanelle jogged off, disappearing behind trees. Eve slouched on the bench, watching Nikita and Sofia play with some spinning wheel thing. Eventually Sofia sat down and played with spinning blocks on the jungle gym and Nikita ran over to Eve. He was hot and sweaty and leaned against the bench. Eve was awkward. She knew that Nikita didn't like her. She handed him the water she brought which he took and drank. At least since they literally couldn't communicate with each other there was an excuse to not make awkward small talk. But he climbed up on the bench, sitting there and swinging his legs that dangled. Eve thought of what Elena said and decided to make an effort. She pulled up Google Translate on her phone and typed in 'are you done playing', translating it to Russian. Shit. He can't read. She saw the speaker icon and scooted closer to Nikita, showing him the phone and pressing play. He looked up and nodded, looking back at her phone. What sorcery. He wanted to ask Eve something but couldn't spell or write. eve noticed this and translated 'when it turns blue talk into it'. 

_Translate to English: Why are you our mama too_

Eve was a little taken aback at the bluntness. 

_Translate to Russian: Because me and V are together_

She didn't know how to answer the question. To be honest, she didn't really know what he was asking. He thought for a moment, and then took the phone and spoke. 

_Translate to English: Like Mama and Papa_

_Translate to Russian: Yeah, but we're not going to treat you like Mama and Papa did. We're going to care for you and love you and keep you safe._

_Translate to English: This place is scary_

_Translate to Russian: Why is it scary?_

_Translate to English: It's loud and I don't know anything. It looks different to where I was. My friends aren't here._

_Translate to Russian: I know, I'm sorry. This move must've freaked you out huh?_

He nodded and looked back at the playground. Eve tried to think of a way to connect with Nikita. He wasn't as outgoing as Sofia. She and him are so different. She was raised in the suburbs of Connecticut. Both of her parents loved her. Both of her parents supported her for the most part. She needed to figure out a way to get her and him to connect. Something just for them. 

_Translate to Russian: Would you guys be ok if I called you by some nicknames?_

He gave a confused look. He probably didn't understand the term 'nickname'. 

_Translate to Russian: A nickname is something you call someone. Like baby or sweetie. I call Villanelle 'V' or 'baby' or 'babe' or 'honey'. I could call you 'Nikki' and Sofia 'Sofie' if you'd guys like. It could just be what I call you. It could just be our thing._

Nikita didn't respond. Eve knew it was a long shot, but she thought it was time to start putting in some effort. She put her phone in her jacket pocket and crossed her arms again, watching Sofia let her stuffed cow go down the slide before following it. She didn't even notice Nikita reaching into her pocket to take her phone out. He tapped on it as she had, knowing that's how you turned it on. 

"Oh, here." 

Eve unlocked her phone and Google Translate was still up. She handed him her phone, nervous to read his response. 

_Translate to English: Only you would call us that?_

_Translate to Russian: Yeah, or I could call you something else if you like something else better_

_Translate to English: I like Nikki_

Eve smiled and turned her phone off, putting it back in her pocket. He got up when Sofia shouted to him and ran over. Eve texted Elena quickly that she'd made progress, of which Elena responded with 'reward yourself with wine in that massive clawfoot tub'. 

\---

Villanelle jogged over to the bench Eve was on, sitting down. 

"How was it?" 

She nodded as she took a water bottle out of Eve's bag. 

"Nikita and I talked." 

Villanelle raised her eyebrows as she chugged down the water. 

"He said this whole move has freaked him out and that he misses his friends." 

Villanelle screwed the water bottle cap back on. She felt guilty. She never even considered him missing his friends. She never had friends to miss. Eve saw the look on Villanelle's face. 

"He'll get over it, he just needs to make friends when he starts school. I was the same when I left Connecticut." 

Villanelle didn't respond, instead she just scooted back farther into the bench and put her arm behind on the back of the bench. 

"And I talked to him about me calling him and Sofia some nicknames. Something just for me and them. I wanted to make an effort and 'connect' or whatever." 

"What nicknames?" 

Villanelle said with a soft smile. She was glad that Eve was beginning to come around. 

"I suggested Nikki and Sofie and he said it'd be fine." 

"That's good. He just needed to warm up to you a little." 

Soon the kids ran over, tired. 

"Why are they so tired?" 

"Because little kids get tired after playing a lot." 

"Hm. Naps?" 

"Yeah, a shower and nap and they'll be out till dinner." 

"Mhm. Should we go and have adult play time?" 

Eve was to smack Villanelle for saying that so loudly in public, but couldn't since Villanelle started skipping off with the children. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think/wanna see!! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, I love reading them and replying to them!! Let me know what you guys think of this update!!! x

"Come on, say 'Ah'." 

"Ah?" 

"Good! Ok, Ah-puh." 

"Ah-puh." 

"Ah-puh-ul." 

"Ah-puh-ul?" 

"Very good! Apple!" 

"Appe!" 

"No, ok, appe,"

"Appe." 

"Appe-l." 

Sofia still couldn't get the "L". 

"Look at Mama, Sofie, look." 

Eve emphasized every way her mouth moved throughout sounding out the word. 

"Ah-pple." 

"Yes!" 

Sofia jumped up and leaned into Eve's arms. 

"Say it again." 

"App-le!" 

Sofia was proud of herself. They'd been working on this word all night. 

"Go show mommy." 

Eve pointed to the kitchen and Sofia ran off to show Villanelle. Eve heard the broken up sounding of the word, followed by Villanelle yelling. Then she saw Villanelle run by with Sofia on her back. 

"Hey! No running in the flat! V!" 

\---

Villanelle read a bedtime story to them and tucked them in, retreating to her and Eve's bedroom once she was done. 

"Before dinner, I got a phone call." 

"Hm?" 

Eve was washing her hair, trying to scrub the length between the back of her ear and the back of her neck. 

"I have to go Cambodia for work. I'll be there for a few days." 

Eve rinsed her hair and stuck her head out from the shower curtain. 

"How many days?" 

"Four to five. It might be a bit tricky." 

Villanelle was sat on the edge of the clawfoot tub, her long legs extended out before her. 

"Tricky?" 

Villanelle sighed. She didn't want to admit that she was a bit nervous, but this job was one of the big ones. 

"There's not that much intelligence to go off. I'm kind of on my own." 

Eve had stuck her head back behind the shower curtain, putting a shit-ton of conditioner in her hands. 

"How bad? Scale of 1-10?"

"8." 

Eve stopped running the conditioner down through her curls. She stuck her head out again. 

"8? Is that your eight or is it their eight?" 

"Mine." 

Fuck. So it was probably more of a 9.5 or a 10. 

"Any backup?" 

"One guy. I think he's Cambodian so he'll blend in. I won't. We're supposed to be going for our honeymoon, but I'll be doing all of the work." 

"Then what's the point of having him there?" 

"He's nothing but muscle, no brain. I'm really only using him for disguise or if I need to body slam someone." 

Eve rinsed out the conditioner and thought for a moment. 

"I could go with you-" 

"No." 

Eve was a little taken aback at how quickly Villanelle answered. She sort of snapped and spit out her answer. 

"Sorry, I just...I don't want to risk it." 

"No, I understand. When do you leave?" 

"In a day." 

"Oh, um, shit," 

"George's wife will watch them while you are at work." 

"Thanks, I really couldn't ask for that much time off." 

"I'll try to be in and out." 

"Take your time, do it right. I don't want anything to happen just because you were rushing to get home. We'll be here, we're not going anywhere." 

Villanelle smiled, stood up, and pecked Eve's cheek. 

"Thanks, baby." 

Villanelle got her pajamas on, which for her, was a pair of cotton panties. She climbed into bed and laid facing the middle after leaving just a soft lamp on. She needed some alone time. Eve was just so...good with the kids. Oddly enough, the children loved her and Eve loved them. They were ecstatic when she came home from work, running to her and being met with 'hellos' and kisses. They weren't like that when Villanelle got home. Well, she was always with them, at least 99% of the time. She thought they were becoming bored of her. Eve liked to do _all_ of the parent things. She liked playing with them, putting them into time out, cuddling, even bath time. She was completely unfazed by any tantrums or boo boos. Villanelle couldn't handle their tantrums or the whining that came with tiny cuts or scrapes. Eve knew what to do when they became frustrated or fed up with their school work. All of this, and she'd only been doing this for about two months. It's like she was meant for this shit. 

"Scoot over." 

Eve was in a silk tank top that Villanelle had bought her along with her own pair of panties. Eve scooted close to Villanelle, facing towards her, and reached up to her face. She started kissing Villanelle, which Villanelle certainly wasn't complaining about, but she'd been a little depressed these past few weeks and just wasn't feeling it tonight. She was still, Eve doing all the work. Eve had turned Villanelle onto her back, straddling her waist, but pulled her head up when she noticed Villanelle wasn't into it. 

"What's wrong?" 

Villanelle shrugged her shoulders. Eve shifted her weight back onto Villanelle, her arms no longer supporting herself but now smoothing down Villanelle's tussled blonde hair. Eve was prepared to wait this out. And she did. For about 10 minutes. Villanelle just kept on running her hands up and down Eve's thighs, waiting for Eve to give up, but she didn't. So, Villanelle started thinking of a way to say everything aloud. 

"You're really good with them." 

Eve smiled, but not too much since Villanelle wasn't. 

"Thanks, baby." 

"Um...It's-hm...you're...too good with them." 

Eve gave a confused look. Villanelle finally looked up at Eve, averting her gaze away from Eve's thighs. 

"You're just too good with them. You were meant for this."

"And that's a bad thing because..." 

"Because I want to be good with them!" 

Villanelle spit out, turning her head away to look at a picture up on the wall. 

"But you are good with them! You're great with them!" 

"No I'm not!" 

"You are!" 

Villanelle took the covers by her sides and pulled them, pulling them to her chest. It was a little awkward since she had another person on her lap, but she pulled the covers enough to cover her tits. She was about to pull more, to hide her face, but Eve stopped her.

"Where's this coming from?" 

"You are their favorite. You are the perfect mother. I am not." 

"How?" 

"I hate their tantrums and their whining. I hate how picky they are about food. I hate it when they wake me up super early in the morning. They're loud. Their kid's shows are annoying and stupid. They're always complaining that they're hungry, even after I feed them-" 

"Ok, whoa, slow down. Are you comfortable?" 

Villanelle nodded, even though she was huffy at the moment. Eve reached behind herself and pulled up the covers, wrapping it around her. She settled a bit on Villanelle, scooting her ass back so that they'd both be more comfortable. Then, she lifted Villanelle's head and slipped another pillow underneath so they could see each other a bit better. Villanelle returned the favor, bending her legs so that Eve could use her thighs as a backrest. 

"How long have you been feeling this?" 

"Ever since you went from resenting them to being the perfect fucking mother." 

"Hey! We're not talking like that, cut that out." 

Villanelle sunk her head into the pillow, embarrassed at how she was now throwing a tantrum. 

"You're your own parent, you're not going to do everything like I do." 

"But you do everything right and I do everything wrong." 

"What do you do wrong?" 

"All the clothes I buy them, they don't like. They say they're uncomfortable. Even though I go through the hassle of finding something that looks nice and then find their size and pay for it, they prefer the cheap shit you buy them. You bought them clothes from _Tesco!_ Tesco, Eve!" 

"V, the clothes you buy them are gorgeous, but would you have worn something like that as a kid?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh, um, ok, well most kids wouldn't. Kids are more comfort over fashion. You can't beat yourself up over that. It's the same with their food. They're not going to love some elaborate five-star restaurant style meal, they'd rather have a happy meal from McDonald's. Kids are basic, give them soft clothes that they can spill spaghetti sauce on and they'll be happy. Now what else were you saying?" 

Villanelle didn't respond, instead she let Eve remember. 

"Tantrums?" 

Villanelle nodded. 

"Kids have tantrums. I had tantrums, you had tantrums...you kind of still have them now." 

"No I don't!" 

"You get cranky when you're tired or hungry or need sex but aren't getting it. Now anyways, kids will have tantrums and no, they aren't fun, I don't like them either, but there's parts of their brains that aren't fully developed yet and that makes them sensitive." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, as they get older and their brains develop, they'll have less tantrums. Until then, we just have to deal with it. For the whining, that won't get any better. You just have to ignore it." 

"But they're insistent." 

"Insistent like when we first got together and you dragged me to every single designer store and made me try on everything?" 

Villanelle blushed a little. She remembers having to promise Eve that she'd get dressed up in a suit and be dominating in bed that night. 

"What else?" 

"They like you better." 

"No, they don't, don't be ridiculous." 

"They do." 

Eve felt bad. It's not like she believed Villanelle, but she did remember what it felt like to feel like the kids didn't like her. 

"V, they do. They love their mommy." 

"Why did you get mama while I got mommy? Mommy is an American name." 

"I don't know, Sofia called me that. I was expecting us both to be mama but I guess it was easier for them to distinguish us. You have to admit, it's easier to know which parent they're calling for." 

"They _always_ call for mama." 

"What about tonight?" 

Shit. Nikita had called for mommy. He wanted another goodnight kiss. 

"But what about all the other times?" 

Villanelle offered as a rebuttal. 

"I think it's just because you're watching them all day and then I come home and they want a change." 

"See? They get sick of me." 

"Just like how you get sick of them." 

It was true. Most of the time Eve would come home and take over, Villanelle retreating to the bath or chilling out in their bedroom. 

"I'm not trying to invalidate what you're saying. I think that when you come back from this work trip that you'll see how important you are to our little family. And maybe you'll realize that some nice things outweigh the annoying things." 

Villanelle thought about that for a moment. 

"I don't know if I'm meant for this." 

She quietly mumbled. Eve was now trying her best to not get upset. 

"You don't get to say that." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you were the one that did all of this shit. You were the one that got us into this. _You, not me, not us,_ _you_ made these big life-changing decisions and now you don't get to go back on it." 

Eve climbed off of Villanelle's lap. Villanelle now sat up. 

"I thought I was doing the right thing! I didn't grow up like you did. I thought that it was going to be easy. I thought that as long as I didn't become my parents that I was fine." 

"Thank god I didn't leave." 

"What?" 

Their words were now harsh and bitter. 

"Thank god I didn't leave." 

"And what does that mean?" 

"If I would've left, like I thought about doing, you would've been fucked." 

"You thought about leaving?" 

"Of course I did! You adopted two children and bought an expensive flat! What was I supposed to be thinking about?" 

"Being supportive!" 

"Oh so taking care of them isn't being supportive?" 

"Of course you've been supportive recently, but in the beginning you made everything harder than it had to be." 

"You were in the honeymoon phase. Now that they're acting like kids and not being shy and scared you're absolutely terrified." 

"I'm not terrified." 

"Yeah, right." 

"I'm not! I don't get scared like you do." 

"So if you came home from this work trip and all of your stuff was outside of the door, you wouldn't be terrified? You wouldn't throw a tantrum? You're saying you, of all people, would act like a rational adult." 

"Don't you fucking dare." 

"Oh I'm getting to that stage, baby." 

"And why are you getting to that stage, baby?" 

They both had spat out the words baby, trying to hurt the other. 

"Because all you do is complain about the mess that _you_ got us into. You're not even a parent to them! You're a child yourself!" 

"Now I'm not a parent?!" 

"You know you aren't. You're in this for the fun. The second things get hard you're cracking." 

"I'm not cracking." 

Villanelle said through gritted teeth. 

"You are! You're out of the honeymoon phase and now you want to jump ship. You're not a parent. When you're a parent, you don't give them everything they want, there's boundaries and rules. You don't even make them eat their vegetables!" 

"I do...sometimes! And I don't want to jump ship. So sorry for telling you that I'm struggling with parenthood Ms. 'we need good communication!" 

"The things you're complaining about is shit that every parent goes through! Yes, tantrums are annoying, Sherlock!" 

"You're just the perfect parent aren't you?!" 

"I'm not saying that! I'm saying that you act like a child! You literally _adopted two children_ without thinking about it and now you're shocked that maybe you shouldn't have done that!" 

"So they're mistakes?!" 

"Not for me, but maybe for you!" 

Villanelle just stared at Eve in shock. Both of them sat on the bed, slightly out of breath from their duel. Villanelle got up. 

"I'm sorry, V, where are you going?" 

"I'm going to sleep with the children that I'm not fit to take care of." 

"V, I'm sorry, come back, please," 

"Nope. I better go sleep next to them now before you kick me out since I'm such a bad parent." 

Villanelle threw on one of Eve's t-shirts along with a pair of shorts, and left. Eve got up and stepped out of their bedroom, watching Villanelle go into Sofia's room, come out with a sleeping Sofia, and then go into Nikita's room and shut the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, I love reading them and replying to them!! Let me know what you guys think of this update!!! x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!!! Let me know what you guys think! xxx

Villanelle was to leave early in the morning. She hung onto the children all night, watching a movie with them, one kid on each side. She and Eve had been ignoring each other. Eve felt bad at first, but then thought about how justified her words were and proceeded to abandon any make-up efforts. Eve quietly pushed their bedroom door open, hearing Villanelle reading a bedtime story. Sofia and Nikita were cuddled up to her, looking at the pictures that her long fingers avoided covering up. She loved seeing Villanelle like this. No makeup, no fancy or elaborate clothing, no poker faces. Just goofy in a cheap tank top with some expensive night cream on her face as she read to them in funny voices, tickling Nikita's side when the bad guy in the story did something, trying to get him to jump with a fright. When it was just the two of them, before the children, she would've seen Villanelle sitting in silence, on her laptop, online shopping, buying things to make herself feel whole. Villanelle glanced up at Eve, quickly looking back down to the story. Eve took that as a sign to back off, so she retreated to their bathroom to brush her teeth. By the time she finished, she heard the bed shuffling and assumed that everyone would be going to the children's bedrooms for bed. Instead she walked out and saw Villanelle and the children settling into their bed. 

"Mama!" 

Sofia scooted so there was room for Eve, and patiently waited for her Mama to come and snuggle her. 

"Why are they in here tonight?" 

"Because I'm leaving and won't see them for a few days." 

Villanelle said in a monotone, not bothering to look at Eve as she shuffled in the bed and crushed up her pillow to her liking. 

Eve walked to the bed and started peeling back the covers, Sofia waiting for her big, warm pillow to get in. 

"There's not enough room for you." 

"It's a super king." 

"We all like to spread out." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"Go sleep in one of their damn beds. It's my night with them since you'll have tons especially if you take them and leave me." 

"Give me a fucking break, _Oksana."_

Villanelle turned and looked at Eve at the mention of her legal name.

"You don't get to call me that." 

"Really? You like it when I call you that when we're having sex," 

"Get out." 

Sofia turned to Villanelle and then to Eve, confused as to why they were speaking in harsh tones and why Eve wasn't getting into bed. 

"No." 

"Get. Out." 

"No, this is my bedroom too, and Sofia wants to sleep with me." 

Eve yanked the covers back and got in, snapping the lamp switch off. She pulled Sofia close to her, petting her head and then kissing the top of her head before closing her eyes. Villanelle pulled Nikita on top of herself and then rolled him over next to Sofia, putting as much space between herself and Eve as she could. Eve sat up for a second to lean over and kiss Nikita on the head, whispering, 

"Love you, Nikki." 

\---

Villanelle was up a little bit later, looking through the massive gun safe in their wardrobe, picking her weapon of choice. She zipped up her small suitcase, putting it by the front door. She went back into their bedroom, seeing her little family with help from the light left on in the bathroom. She gave multiple kisses to Sofia and Nikita, smelling their kid's soap before begrudgingly walking to the side Eve was on. She looked down at her, sleeping so peacefully, and brushed the dark curls out of her face. She was going to leave at that, but then involuntarily bent over and kissed her temple, a single tear forming at the base of her eyelid.

\--- 

Life without Villanelle was hell. Actually, worse than hell. Nikita and Sofia were sobbing, Eve was stressed by their sobbing, and everyone was hungry. 

"Shh, shh, it's ok! She'll come back!" 

But they only knew a few words in English. They started crying harder, their faces scrunched up, their noses running. 

"Please stop crying, she's coming back, I promise." 

Eve tried holding them, she tried picking up Sofia and rocking her, she tried using Google Translate, and she tried distracting them. She even tried bribing them with ice cream. 

"Shh, please, you both have been crying all morning!" 

Eve shouted over their cries, a migraine forming. She decided to call Elena, hopping there was some trick to crying that she didn't know or hadn't tried yet. 

"What do I do?! They've been crying all morning, I've tried everything to get them to stop! They won't stop!" 

"Drug them." 

"What?!" 

"Drug them. Knock them out. They can't scream and cry if they're asleep." 

"You're saying to _drug my children?"_

"Yeah! Eve, all you need to do is slip a drowsy kid's allergy medicine in their drinks and soon enough it'll be nap time."

"Fuck it, I'm desperate." 

She had them reduced to silent sobbing, and dragged them to the corner store. She picked up the medicine and hauled them back to the flat, making them chocolate milk and putting the medicine in. Thirty minutes later both were sound asleep. She tried to wipe their faces since both were covered in tears and snot. Her heart ached at their fear that Villanelle was never coming back. She needed to keep them asleep for as long as possible so she took a weighted blanket that Villanelle loved and draped it over the two children who were lying in her and Villanelle's bed. Then, she decided to call the child psychologist. 

"They've been sobbing all morning and I had to resort to giving them drowsy allergy medicine- I'm not saying I regularly drug my children, of course! I just- I was desperate, they'd been crying for hours, and I mean hours-"

"Not a bad idea, quite clever actually. If they're that distressed it was probably best you do that for them just so that they could get a rest as well as yourself. I'm not surprised to hear this since they've formed an attachment to her. They've formed an attachment to you as well, but she was the first connection for them so it's similar to when there's a newborn and they place the newborn in the mother's arms to form that connection. They've been with her everyday, she's taken care of their every need, and now that she's gone they're panicking. We could explain to them over and over that she's coming back but all they're thinking is 'mummy is gone, time to panic'. We've been trying to work on separation anxiety, but it's not on the top of the list, which sounds harsh, but there hasn't been enough time to effectively cover that." 

Eve and the psychologist talked more until the psychologist had another patient, but Eve hung up feeling slightly better. The psychologist explained that the best Eve could do until Villanelle returned is manage the situation instead of trying to fix it. Eve called Carolyn and explained, Carolyn allowing her time off. Eve leaned back into the couch, running her hands over her face and into her roots. She put rice into the rice cooker, going ahead and making it since she knew there would probably be more crying and not time for her to cook. She heard the bed sheets rustling and headed into the bedroom since the last thing everyone needed is for the children to wake up alone. She sat on the bed, next to Nikita, and read some of her book before he turned over and started hugging her leg. 

"Shh, it's ok, baby. Mama's here." 

Tears started forming in his eyes as he remembered that Villanelle was gone. 

"Shh, shh, come here." 

She pulled him into her lap, holding his face into her chest so that any cries would hopefully be muffled. 

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." 

Her t-shirt was soon wet, his tears seeping into the fabric. He held onto her like a lifeline, scared that his other mama was going to leave too. 

  
\---

Eve finally got the children to stop crying. But of course that meant they clung onto her 24/7 instead of doing so with Villanelle. Eve was sitting on the couch with a kid on each side, her chest weighed down by two heads. They were watching some Disney movie and Eve was bored out of her mind. At least if Villanelle was here she’d make funny comments throughout the film. The children were quiet. They stared at the movie, wishing their mommy would come back. Nikita put his legs on Eve’s lap, trying his best to get closer. Eve got a text from Carolyn, Eve searching in between kids and underneath blankets to find her phone. They had to talk in code, but Carolyn said that Villanelle had to stay at a safe house but would be back tomorrow night. 

\---

Sofia and Nikita were bouncing around, excited for Villanelle’s return. They thought she was never coming back, but then Eve explained through Google Translate that she’d be coming home tonight. Knowing that Villanelle had to stay at a safehouse, she assumed Villanelle got a little bit banged up. So, she tried to get the kids to bed early, just in case she came back bruised and beat up; she didn’t want them to see and get worried or scared. She had them run around at the park for hours, and even thought about giving them drowsy allergy medicine for good measure. But they were tired enough from the park and playing in the bath.

“You’ll see her when you wake up, baby.”

Nikita looked at her confused. This whole language barrier was kind of a pain.

“Mommy, morning.”

He seemed to understand that, smiling as he held his stuffed tiger closer.

“Mommy.”

“Yeah, you’ll see her in the morning.” 

\---

Eve waited up for Villanelle. She watched a crime documentary and read some of her book, she even folded some laundry. She was about to call it a night, considering it was half past one in the morning. But then she heard the front door open. She quickly stood up, watching Villanelle slowly pull herself into the entryway and shut the door behind herself. She had a slight black eye and a cut lip. Eve could already see a dark mark on her collarbone, the same collarbone she always loved attending to during sex. She slowly approached Villanelle, who was leaning against the entryway wall. It honestly looked worse than it was, and it's not like she suffered from any internal bleeding, it had just been a long week. Eve went to touch Villanelle's forearm, but Villanelle quickly shot her head up after jerking away. 

"Hey, baby," 

Villanelle was only like this after particularly stressful jobs. Jobs that weren't easy, jobs where a few punches were thrown. One time Villanelle had come home and gotten into bed and grabbed Eve's neck when Eve tried to wake her. She didn't mean to, it was just how her body reacted. 

"Are you ok?" 

Villanelle let Eve touch her, Eve's hand going to a part of her face that wasn't beat up. Eve examined the busted lip and then looked up at the black eye, seeing that it wasn't a bad one. 

"Eve," 

Eve stopped examining Villanelle's injuries and looked her in the eye. Villanelle looked tired. 

"Come on, let's get you in bed, unless you want a shower first." 

She led Villanelle to their bedroom by the hand, careful to not squeeze too hard or tug too hard in case her hands were sore. Villanelle stood by the bed as Eve took out her pajamas, then walking back to Villanelle and undressing her. 

"How bad was it?" 

"Nothing great enough to show you." 

Villanelle mumbled, stepping into a pair of shorts she regularly took from Eve. 

"You just needed to get it done. All I care is that you made it back safe." 

She didn't bother getting Villanelle a shirt since she was Villanelle. She knew that Villanelle would become irritated and rip it off in her sleep anyways. Eve got into bed and waited for Villanelle, who went to the kid's bedrooms. She came back and slid in next to Eve, thankful that the non-bashed up side of her face was on the pillow. She slipped her arm across Eve's waist, pulling her close. 

"I'm sorry about what I said." 

Eve whispered. Villanelle unhooked her arm from Eve's waist and rolled onto her back. 

"We took you for granted and I understand where you're coming from now, they are so much work and I just didn't know since I was always at work." 

"What? What happened to George's wife watching them?" 

"They wouldn't stop crying when you left and it was obvious that they weren't taking your absence well so I took time off. The psychologist said it's major separation anxiety." 

"Oh." 

She felt guilty for leaving. She did when she knew she had to work, but felt it especially after remembering that separation anxiety existed. 

"But they started calming down yesterday and today they kept on asking 'when's mommy coming back' and I tried to tire them out and get them into bed early in case you came home a little bit banged up." 

Now she felt even shittier. Eve had to put them to bed early in case she came home covered in blood. One more example in her folder of reasons why she shouldn't have become a parent. 

"What are we going to tell them? I could cover it with makeup-" 

"We can just tell them that you're a boxer or something. It'd be a pain to constantly be putting on make up over it, you probably shouldn't even be touching it really." 

They laid next to each other in silence, both of them looking up at the ceiling. 

"I'm sorry though. Parenting isn't easy and I think I just overreacted." 

"No, you had a point." 

Eve turned onto her side and dragged her fingertips up and down Villanelle's abdomen. 

"Me and you...we were not raised the same. I didn't adopt them thinking that I was going to be parent of the year or be like those parents on TV. But I did think that you'd be. You were raised with that, I wasn't. I just thought that anything would be an improvement." 

"You have improved their lives. They've never slept on real beds, let alone had their own bedrooms. I don't think you had an example growing up, an example of parenthood, so maybe you didn't know that it was a massive commitment that we were going to be committed to for fifteen years. I think you acted more on emotions than logic." 

Villanelle was silent, focusing on the throb in her busted lip. 

"I only thought about leaving because I felt betrayed." 

Villanelle perked up at that, looking over to Eve.

"You adopted two kids and bought an expensive flat. You didn't even give me a heads up." 

"I'm sorry." 

Villanelle turned on her side, facing away from Eve. She tried to not turn her head too much so that she wasn't laying on her face. Eve frowned and took that as a sign that Villanelle was done talking for the night. She didn't know if you could call this talk progress, but it was better than not talking at all. She turned away on her side, scooting her feet back onto Villanelle's calves since her feet were cold. 

\--- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!!! Let me know what you guys think! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!! x


End file.
